


Grudge

by unbeelievable



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbeelievable/pseuds/unbeelievable
Summary: O rancor. Um sentimento inebriante que surge e monta residência no coração dos desatentos. O rancor, por natureza, têm seus motivos. Mas se isso é verdade...Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase nunca se deram bem, desafiando o pensamento dos lógicos mais racionais que os conhecessem. Provavelmente, inclusive, isso teria perdurado por muito tempo. Entretanto, a vida tem planos que nem os mais fortes sentimentos podem impedir.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

Era um dia ensolarado. O céu estava limpo, a não ser por umas poucas nuvens brancas insolentes que interrompiam o azul do céu, e o sol brilhava com aquele calor reconfortante típico de uma manhã. Seria um dia perfeito para ir para a praia. Mas mesmo com toda a calidez que o clima passava, Percy apenas via um dia cinza.

Naquele então, ele era apenas um garoto de 4 anos. Não deveria estar naquele lugar. Mas a vida não deve nada a ninguém, e ele se encontrava naquele enorme campo verde, com a mão agarrada à saia do vestido de Sally Jackson e os olhos verdes presos no rosto dela. Percy estava acostumado a ver sua mãe sempre feliz, com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto que levantava suas bochechas, mas, naquele dia, sua boca se estendia suavemente numa linha reta, como se quisesse sorrir, mas a vida fosse apenas pesada demais naquele dia. E realmente, era.

Sally olhou para o menino baixinho ao seu lado com olhos brilhosos e forçou um sorriso mais intenso, que pareceu mais uma careta de dor para Percy. _“Ela vai chorar”_ pensou o garoto, desviando o olhar para a cena em sua frente, evitando sua mãe. Havia várias pessoas que Percy jamais havia visto na vida, todas vestidas de preto, cabisbaixas e em silêncio, encarando a fossa no centro do grupo enquanto a enorme caixa de mogno envernizado descendia por ela.

 _“É um caixão”_ Percy lembrou da explicação Sally no dia anterior, quando foram para uma casa funerária fazer os arranjos necessários _“’Nós vamos botar o papai dentro dele, para todo mundo poder se despedir.”_

 _“Como que ele vai respirar?”_ o menino perguntou, a cabeça cheia de dúvidas.

A mulher o fitou com ternura, mas suas sobrancelhas se franziram. Não havia jeito certo de explicar para um menino tão novo que seu pai saíra para trabalhar um dia e que nunca mais voltaria. O olhar de sua mãe fez Percy sentir um peso no coração. Havia algo de errado com aquela situação toda, mas ele não conseguia identificar ao certo o que era.

Foi no funeral em si a ideia de finitude começou a se concretizar na cabeça de Percy. Depois que o caixão havia chegado no final da fossa e Percy e sua mãe haviam jogado punhados simbólicos de terra em cima, as pessoas começaram a se alternar para falar com Sally. “Ele era um ótimo amigo, sempre muito atencioso” ele ouviu um ou dois homens dizerem; “Ele vai fazer muita falta” disse uma mulher de cabelos flamejantes enquanto abraçava Sally fortemente. Percy observou sua mãe forçar um sorriso vazio em resposta, sem forças para produzir algum som naquele momento. Ele se perguntou por que ninguém parecia reconhecer a presença de Percy ao lado de sua mãe. Talvez porque fosse doloroso demais olhar para seus olhos assustados.

Percy ainda analisava o buraco diante de si. Ele sentia como se tivesse um igual aquele dentro de si, com uma sensação dolorosa de ansiedade borbulhando nas entranhas. Sally então se agachou para ficar na altura de Percy, observando o filho com cautela.

\- Vamos embora? – perguntou-lhe, com as duas mãos nos ombros infantis do filho. Percy assentiu suavemente, segurando a mão de sua mãe. Não queria estar naquele lugar um momento mais.

A Sra. Jackson então fixou os olhos em um ponto atrás do aglomerado de gente no campo. O menino sentiu Sally apertar sua mãozinha um pouco mais forte, enquanto ela parecia ter perdido o compasso da respiração. Ao olhar na direção, Percy conseguiu distinguir um homem, também vestido de preto, porém observando a cerimonia mais afastado. Seus cabelos eram curtíssimos, mas obviamente claros, pois ainda assim refletiam a luz do sol de forma dourada. Seus olhos estavam fixados na família Jackson, um pouco avermelhados, como se estivesse chorando pelas últimas horas. Mas ele não se atreveu a se aproximar.

Percy mal percebeu que sua mãe havia o arrastado para longe do campo verde, tão rápido fora sua reação.

De todas as memórias que Percy tem de sua infância, a do funeral de seu pai é a que ele consegue lembrar com mais nitidez. Mas também é a que ele mais gostaria de esquecer.


	2. Azar

Annabeth mastigava sem muita intenção a ponta de seu lápis 2B amarelo, olhando para nenhum lugar em específico pela janela à sua esquerda. Devia estar prestando atenção na aula da Sra. Maggie sobre geometria analítica, mas a aula parecia tediosa demais. E não era a matéria, óbvio que não, Annabeth amava matemática. Mas algo no jeito que a professora em frente à lousa explicava a matéria como se fosse óbvia não a animava.

Annabeth _realmente_ gostava de matemática, por vários motivos. Primeiro que o processo de descobrir a forma de resolver um problema para Annie era puro deleite. Tentar os mais diversos caminhos até encontrar o certo a fazia sentir como uma investigadora forense, com o resultado sendo o corpo e as pistas sendo as fórmulas. E segundo, a matemática (pelo menos da escola, descobriria Annabeth) sempre tinha uma solução. Por mais complicado que fosse, só havia uma resposta certa. E isso a confortava.

Seus olhos se desviaram para o livro à sua frente. Os exercícios do capítulo já estavam feitos, é claro. A dificuldade da menina de ficar quieta tornava difícil esperar a Sra. Maggie passá-los para dever de casa, criando alguns problemas de...

— Você é muito insolente, Srta. Chase.

Annabeth ergueu os olhos cinzas, ligeiramente arregalados de surpresa. A Sra. Maggie havia deixado seu típico lugar rente a lousa e agora se encontrava em frente à loira com as mãos estampadas firmemente contra a mesa, as sobrancelhas e a boca se contorcendo em uma expressão rígida de desprezo. Ao recorrer rapidamente as imediações do seu assento, percebeu que todos a observavam. Annabeth sentiu vontade de fugir.

— Pensei que já havíamos _combinado_ que os exercícios seriam feitos apenas sob meu _comando_. - A professora enfatizou.

Mas não tinha como fugir. Ela estava presa entre a cadeira e a figura ameaçadora de Sra. Maggie. Em algum lugar _não tão_ escondido do cérebro de Annabeth, uma voz gritou _“Ela não pode falar com a gente assim!”_. A loira mordeu o canto do lábio para evitar proferir algum desses pensamentos “insolentes”. Não queria se meter em problemas, não justamente no seu último ano de ensino médio.

Annabeth olhou para a professora de novo.

— Desculpa Sra. Maggie, é que eu estava sem nada para fazer. – disse Annie com uma expressão de arrependimento, decidindo que era a melhor resposta. Aparentemente, ela estava errada.

— A aula que está acontecendo na sua frente é _“nada para fazer_ ”? – as sobrancelhas da senhora subiram com uma diversão sádica. A voz dentro da cabeça de Annabeth falou mais alto, fazendo-a morder a boca um pouco mais forte. Ela chegou a desviar o olhar para tentar pensar em uma resposta que a irritasse menos, mas foi interrompida – Já que você se acha _tão_ melhor que o resto da turma, que tal um dia de detenção? Com certeza vai te dar um pouco de humildade.

Annabeth olhou o sorriso de escárnio no rosto da professora com descrença. _Inacreditável_. Por que ela queria tanto fazer Annabeth ficar mal diante da sala inteira? Ela não era desumilde. A Sra. Maggie girou nos calcanhares para retornar à sua mesa, um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto. A voz dentro da cabeça dela gritava, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi quase um sussurro.

— Ah é, com certeza ficar presa dentro de uma sala vai me fazer aprender _muita_ coisa.

 _Merda_.

A professora virou lentamente o pescoço para encarar a aluna, um pouco similar demais ao estilo _Exorcista_ para a sanidade de Annabeth. Ela honestamente esperava uma reação talvez um pouco mais agressiva, mas a expressão no rosto da docente era completamente neutra. Maggie soltou uma risada muda pelo nariz, elevando o canto da boca, em diversão. _Mil vezes merda_.

— Bem, Chase. Uma semana então. - A Sra. Maggie concluiu, sua voz abafada pelo som do sinal que havia acabado de tocar – Te vejo daqui a pouco!

Enquanto os outros se levantavam de seus assentos, levando suas mochilas para fora da sala, Annabeth continuou sentada, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e segurando a cabeça com as mãos geladas, o coração acelerado de adrenalina. _“Não posso crer que eu fiz isso”_ pensou arrependida.

Não era a primeira detenção que ela tinha recebido na vida, por mais “estudante exemplar” que tentasse ser. Mas receber uma semana de castigo por simplesmente fazer exercícios da matéria era a coisa mais _absurda_ e _ridícula_ que Annabeth já tinha vivenciado na vida.

A loira levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um pigarreio vir da porta. Forçou um sorriso ao perceber que era apenas sua amiga Piper McLean, com suas sobrancelhas franzidas em expectativa. Annabeth sorriu e se levantou da cadeira, agarrando sua mochila mostarda e andando com a morena pelo corredor da escola.

Piper era uma menina... peculiar. Era muito bonita, um fato que Annie (e qualquer outra pessoa em pleno gozo de suas faculdades mentais) jamais ousaria negar. A pele de Piper reluzia o ano todo com um bronzeado natural de dar inveja, mesmo no inverno, quando todos do colégio já tinham perdido a melanina do verão. Os cabelos estavam sempre brilhantes, no tom natural de chocolate meio amargo que cintilava em tons de cobre à luz solar. Os olhos eram sempre sua parte mais interessante: a íris funcionava quase como um caleidoscópio, com a maior parte dela sendo em um tom entre o castanho claro e o verde, mas com pequenos detalhes em azul que te convidavam a analisar os olhos da garota com mais atenção.

Mesmo assim, Piper se escondia. Ou pelo menos era isso que Annabeth entendia, ao analisar como a morena se arrumava diariamente para as aulas. Os cabelos que ficariam tão bonitos soltos estavam sempre presos em uma trança embutida. Ela sempre se vestia com moletons ligeiramente grandes demais para ela, de forma que qualquer resquício de silhueta que pudesse transparecer pelas suas roupas se perdia em todo aquele poliéster. É claro, nada disso _diminuía_ a beleza de Piper. Mas ela parecia fazer questão de escolher todas as opções que não a ressaltariam.

A personalidade, no entanto, _com certeza_ não se encaixava nessa escolha. Piper era uma das meninas mais animadas e extrovertidas que já havia conhecido. As duas até brincavam que Annabeth era a introvertida que Piper adotou. E por mais que a morena não fosse exatamente popular em Harrison High, estava sempre por dentro de todas as notícias e fofocas dos alunos e até dos professores, para o desespero de Annabeth. Hoje não parecia muito diferente.

— Você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de descobrir! – disse ela animada, contendo sua voz para que nenhum outro aluno no corredor pudesse escutá-la, mesmo que fosse difícil alguém conseguir. O corredor estava cheio de adolescentes mexendo em seus respectivos armários. Elas continuaram a andar.

— Por favor não me diga viu professores se pegando em alguma sala, eu lhe imploro. – suplicou a loira com um suspiro, ainda um pouco distante, pensando na detenção que acabara de ganhar.

— Você está duvidando da qualidade das minhas fofocas? – Piper fingiu indignação – Claro que não! Muito melhor que isso. – A última frase saiu muito mais como uma pergunta do que como uma afirmação, mas Annabeth decidiu não insistir nesse detalhe.

Ambas pararam em frente à um dos armários azul marinho do corredor, pois Annabeth tinha que guardar alguns livros. _Principalmente_ o de matemática. Não queria encarar um algarismo se quer pelas próximas 24 horas. Piper fitou-a ansiosa enquanto a loira inseria a senha no cadeado.

— E então? – inquiriu dando um olhar rápido na direção da amiga – Conta!

— Jason e Reyna. _No. Vestiário. Feminino_. – enfatizou a morena.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos e encarou Piper. Não era a primeira vez que escutava algum rumor sobre Jason e Reyna, mas era a primeira que isso era confirmado.

Jason era um deus inalcançável em Harrison High. Como outros membros da equipe de Wrestling da escola, Jason tinha um corpo que a _grande maioria_ dos outros estudantes não possuía, com músculos definidos que o classificavam no top 10 garotos mais lindos da instituição. O resto de suas características físicas não ficava muito para trás: os cabelos dourados combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos azuis. Mas o que realmente era a melhor parte nele não tinha nada a ver com o físico.

Para efeito de comparação, Harrison High não tinha uma equipe _relevante_ de futebol ou basquete, mas a de Wrestling era simplesmente uma das mais bem sucedidas do estado. Seus participantes costumam ser o que o esportista mediano da equipe mais popular da sua escola é: egocêntricos e desdenhosos. Mas Jason Grace estava longe disso. E não é exagero dizer que toda menina de Harrison já tinha tido uma quedinha pelo lutador loiro. Annabeth é até um exemplo disso.

Mas Reyna...

Não que Reyna fosse uma garota _ruim_ , mas nada dela combinava com Jason (apesar de Annabeth considerar que não cabia a ela decidir isso). Reyna tinha chegado em Harrison na metade do primeiro ano, após seu pai entrar na reserva do Exército, e Annie e Piper sabiam – após as fofocas chegarem no ouvido de Piper – que era a primeira vez que Reyna ia passar mais de um ano no mesmo colégio. A loira não sabia se era por causa de seu pai, mas Reyna era muito parecida com um general de guerra: severa e metódica. Em menos de um ano ela conseguiu se tornar uma das alunas com as notas mais altas da escola, além de virar presidente de pelo menos 5 clubes, incluindo o de debate e o de latim. Reyna era uma máquina. Mas, apesar de não a conhecer, Annie sempre se perguntou se lhe sobrava tempo de respirar.

Aparentemente tempo sobrava, sim.

— Não. – a loira soltou uma risada sem humor, descrente – Quem quer que tenha te contado isso estava tirando uma com a sua cara, Pipes.

— Aí é que está, Annie. – a morena alargou o sorriso com uma mistura de orgulho e outra coisa que Annabeth não conseguiu bem identificar – Ninguém me contou isso. _Eu mesma vi._

O queixo de Annabeth caiu. Reyna, a garota mais certinha que já pisou em Harrison High _aos beijos_ com Jason, o garoto mais perfeito da escola, durante a aula e em território escolar? Piper tinha razão. Isso era muito maior de que ela sequer podia imaginar.

— Você os _viu_? – Piper assentiu, soltando um suspiro – Mas eles viram você?

— _Deus,_ não! – Piper ficou vermelha ao responder – Pelo menos espero que não. Aquilo estava _intenso_. Mas eles estavam tão envolvidos em si que nem devem ter percebido que eu entrei no vestiário.

Annabeth soltou uma risada.

— Eu estou em choque! Não sabia que Reyna era capaz de quebrar alguma regra nessa vida.

Piper assentiu, acompanhando a amiga na risada. Enquanto Annabeth fechava a porta de seu armário, ela suspirou. Por alguns segundos havia esquecido sobre a Sra. Maggie.

— Por sinal, Pipes, não vou poder andar com você para casa hoje. – Annie sentiu o olhar expectante da amiga sobre si – Ou o resto da semana.

O rosto de Piper parecia estar esperando a loira completar as informações, então ela continuou.

— A dona Maggie _acabou_ de me dar uma semana de detenção.

— Annabeth, Annabeth... – Piper estalou a língua, negando com a cabeça suavemente – Vai se desvirtuar do caminho justo agora? – a loira deu uma risada genuína.

— É Piper. Eu queria muito, mas não foi dessa vez. – as meninas começaram a caminhar novamente pelo corredor – Foi só porque eu fiz “dever de casa antes da hora”.

Piper soltou um suspiro, indignada.

— Ela está mais para megera Maggie. – murmurou entre os dentes – Mas tudo bem. – respondeu, resignada – Eu vou sozinha. Se cuida Annie. – disse a morena lançando um beijo no ar para a loira e andando o corredor a frente, enquanto Annabeth virava para a direita.

Annie suspirou. Estava sozinha agora.

As detenções em Harrison sempre aconteciam na sala 109 C, às 15h30, apenas 40 minutos depois do término das aulas do colégio. Annabeth olhou para seu relógio de pulso prateado. _Aproximadamente 30 minutos para começar._

“ _Talvez eu possa entrar na sala e esperar lá. Tentar fazer o relatório de história.”_ pensou, apressando o passo para o corredor C.

* * *

A porta da 109 C era igual às outras: azul marinho (o mesmo tom dos armários dos alunos) com uma janela de vidro no meio dela, apenas grande o suficiente para encaixar o rosto. Mas havia uma placa enorme em letras maiúsculas escrito _DETENÇÃO_ abaixo da janela, que a diferenciava de outras salas. Annabeth não segurou a cara de desgosto ao parar na frente da sala tenebrosa. Mas não havia por que postergar. Afinal, ela já estava lá.

A loira abriu a porta. Como era de esperar, a sala estava vazia. Não era o tipo de lugar que atraía pessoas que chegavam cedo, e sim as que costumavam chegar atrasadas.

“ _Ou nem chegar”_ pensou Annie.

A sala de detenção era um lugar desconfortante. Ao contrário das mesas de outras salas, as dali eram todas rabiscadas com nomes e desenhos cômicos ou inapropriados e as paredes eram ligeiramente manchadas, como se o orçamento de manutenção não se aplicasse àquela sala. A lousa verde desbotada exibia _“SUAS AÇÕES TÊM CONSEQUÊNCIAS”_ em giz branco que estava ali desde a última vez que Annabeth foi à detenção.

A garota suspirou e se sentou em uma das últimas cadeiras, a uma distância segura da parede bolorenta, e tirou o celular da mochila. Tinha que avisar para seu pai que chegaria mais tarde, apesar de que sua mãe provavelmente já sabia do ocorrido.

**PARA: FREDERICK**

**_Pai, tive uma atividade para fazer depois da escola aqui. Devo chegar as 17h._**

Ela guardou o celular mais uma vez, focando agora nos rabiscos da mesa adiante. Em uma das esquinas, Annabeth pode distinguir um _“P J”_ escrito em caneta já um pouco apagada. Ela se pegou pensando no que seria aquilo. “ _Talvez alguma menina louquinha por Jason Grace escrevendo as iniciais dos dois por aí”_ riu para si.

E então a porta se abriu, e com ela Annabeth ouviu um suspiro.

Quando olhou na direção, respirou fundo, contendo a própria frustração. Não é possível que ela fosse _tão azarada._


	3. Plano

_Percy Jackson._

Até nos pensamentos de Annabeth esse nome saía com um tom de desgosto. Mas era ele mesmo que estava ali na porta da 109 C, com a cara de impaciência que ele sempre fazia quando encontrava com Annabeth.

Percy sempre a havia odiado. Eles nunca tinham de fato conversado algum dia, na verdade, Annie nem lembrava de conhecer Percy antes dele a odiar. Mas se recordava _bem_ do dia em que passou a conhecê-lo.

Ambos, naquele então, não passavam de seres humanos minúsculos cujas únicas preocupações eram terminar os desenhos da sala de aula e ensaiar qualquer que fosse a música que estavam usando para a próxima homenagem de feriado. Annabeth ia todo dia meticulosamente arrumada para a escola, os cabelos dourados recolhidos em um rabo de cavalo alto e adornados com um lacinho de cetim combinando com a roupa do dia. Todo dia, também, sem exceção, sua mãe Athena a deixava na porta da sala B de manhã cedo, pois tinha que chegar a tempo no seu trabalho, deixando a menina brincando com algum dos vários jogos de madeira disponíveis para as crianças. Annabeth amava sua sala: amava as pessoas, amava as professoras e amava as cores do mural na parede.

Um dia, a professora da sala A sofreu um acidente. Na pressa para realocar as crianças daquela sala, a professora da B pegou os alunos de ambas turmas e os levou para o parquinho dentro da escola, determinando que aquele seria um dia livre para fazerem o que quisessem. Algumas crianças brincavam no escorrega, outras se perseguiam no pega-pega... Annabeth decidiu fazer o que mais gostava: desenhar. Sua mão gordinha de criança usava um giz verde claro para desenhar as formas mais mirabolantes que uma criança de 5 anos consegue inventar no concreto do _playground_. Ela estava prestes a até _tentar_ assinar o desenho quando sentiu um puxão no seu rabo de cavalo.

A menina olhou para trás, exasperada, e pegou o criminoso no flagra: um menino magricela, de cabelos pretos cortados de um jeito que parecia uma tigela escura sobre sua cabeça, olhos verdes ressaltados por escleras úmidas e avermelhadas e o mais importante? Uma fita de cetim azul na sua mão.

Annabeth se indignou.

— _Devolve minha fita! –_ berrou, estendendo o braço rapidamente para arrancá-la das mãos do garoto. Ele recuou ainda mais rápido, visto que ele estava de pé e Annabeth ainda sentada.

A professora não tardou a chegar perto dos dois para entender o que estava acontecendo.

— _Tia, minha fita! –_ inqueriu a loirinha, batendo o pé no chão. O garoto agarrava o laço perto do peito como se fosse a própria vida.

A professora virou para encarar o menino, andando para sua direção e agachando-se a sua frente, tampando a visão que Annie tinha do _ladrão de laços._ _“Por que ela não tá brigando com ele?”_ Annie se perguntou. Afinal, ele era merecia alguma punição por ter puxado seu cabelo e roubado sua fita!  
A professora então se levantou, segurando a mão do menino em uma mão e o cetim azul na outra. Ao passar pela loira, entregou-lhe o objeto roubado.

— _Tenho certeza de que Percy não fará mais isso, não é mesmo Percy?_ – disse a mulher, alternando o olhar entre Annie e o garoto.

Percy assentiu, mas Annabeth percebeu que seus olhos ainda a olhavam com raiva. Aquilo estava _longe_ de acabar.

Nos próximos anos, o ódio de Percy se mostraria oscilante entre dois modos que Annie já conhecia como a palma da própria mão: ora declarado, com Percy abertamente falando sobre como Annabeth era irritante, prepotente e mil outros adjetivos (às vezes até para ela), ora gelo, onde Percy apenas a encarava com a testa franzida, como se todos os xingamentos que ele não estava dizendo se acumulassem no meio das sobrancelhas. Annabeth não fazia ideia de qual máscara de ódio Percy iria usar hoje.

Os olhos de Percy se centraram na loira por um segundo a mais, mas rapidamente se desviaram para uma das mesas da frente da sala. Annabeth era a parede bolorenta de Percy, e ele queria _distância_. Talvez hoje fosse um dia de _gelo_. Ele sentou-se na cadeira da segunda fileira jogando seu peso de forma bruta, e tirando, em seguida, um estojo azul de sua mochila preta surrada. Ela não conseguia ver exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mas notou que ele havia tirado uma caneta esferográfica e começado a escrever algo. E então ela percebeu.

Olhou para o _PJ_ escrito no canto de sua mesa e suspirou. Não era alguma jasonática apaixonada. _Aquela era a mesa de Percy Jackson._ Uma pontada de culpa cutucou as entranhas da garota, mas a sensação logo foi preenchida – mesmo que de forma um pouco forçada – por uma indignação. _“Quem ele acha que é para ter uma mesa só para ele?”_ a voz na cabeça de Annabeth reclamou.

Ela se permitiu olhar para o garoto para pensar no quanto era desagradável. Ali da cadeira de trás, Annabeth só conseguia ver o seu cabelo preto bagunçado e um pedaço do suéter de lã listrado que ele levava sobre uma camisa de malha preta, que ela pode distinguir devido a um buraco – provavelmente feito por traças – naquele suéter démodé. _“O rapaz ainda consegue ser desleixado”._

Quando Annabeth decidiu finalmente pegar o seu bloco de notas para rascunhar o relatório sobre pesquisas históricas, a Sra. Maggie irrompeu a sala com o seu jeito presunçoso. Seu sorriso era orgulhoso e seus olhos brilhavam com especial intensidade, como se a detenção fosse a melhor parte do dia. Será que ela punia alunos sem motivo nenhum só para ter algo que fazer no final do expediente?

— Adiantados, huh? – expressou.

Maggie virou-se para as cadeiras, escaneando a sala com a testa franzida. Seus olhos pararam em Percy.

— Você aqui? – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram – Foi dever de casa?

Percy assentiu.

— O Sr. Bloffis me mandou. Mas não tem problema, sério. – o menino justificou, uma pitada de vergonha sobressaindo na sua voz.

— Ah, eu sei. Mas vou conversar com ele depois, não se preocupe. – Maggie lançou um sorriso reconfortante que Annabeth nem sabia que a professora era capaz de expressar.

Ela caminhou até a mesa do professor ao lado da lousa, onde deixou sua bolsa de couro marrom.

— Por sinal, onde está Thalia, Sr. Jackson? – perguntou, ao que o garoto apenas levantou os ombros. A professora suspirou. – É. Bem, é quase um caso perdido já. Talvez eu tenha que dar uma palavrinha com a mãe dela.

A mulher espanou a cadeira e sentou-se em seguida, tirando o celular do bolso da calça e digitando alguma coisa, provavelmente uma mensagem para Paul Bloffis, deduziu Annabeth. O qual, inclusive, esperava um relatório de história não menos que excepcional da garota. A loira debateu se valia a pena se esforçar tanto em uma aula que nem sequer seria o foco da sua vida acadêmica, mas se lembrou que uma carta de recomendação do Sr. Bloffis valia muito mais que uma pena.

Annabeth queria ser arquiteta. Sempre sonhou em construir algo forte e durável, que vivesse mais que qualquer obstáculo que passasse por sua vida. E um dos melhores programas de arquitetura do país era da Universidade da Califórnia, coincidentemente _alma mater_ do infame professor de história da Harrison High. Ela não seria boba de desperdiçar a chance de ter uma carta de um ex-aluno da faculdade que almejava. _Aquilo era puro ouro no comitê de admissão._

Ela tirou o celular e o bloco pautado da mochila, abrindo o artigo de revisão no aparelho e anotando algumas ideias centrais no papel. Annabeth havia escolhido relatar sobre a descoberta de novos documentos sobre a biblioteca de Alexandria. Era um assunto extenso, mas que era o mais interessante possível para ela.

Justo quando Annabeth tinha acabado de escrever o esqueleto de sua conclusão, três pessoas adentraram a sala 109: Jason, Reyna e Thalia, que se encontrava abraçando os dois com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Jason estava com os ombros murchos e os olhos perdidos. Reyna, como usual, com sua postura de general. Annabeth sentiu uma sensação esquisita com aquela cena, como se algo nela estivesse errado. Quando a garota sentou algumas cadeiras longe de seu recém-descoberto-amante, ela soube que sua sensação errada provinha somente da tensão entre os dois. Thalia aumentou seu sorriso quando viu Annabeth e se aproximou para se sentar perto dela.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto observava a menina de cabelos repicados se aproximar dela. Não que odiasse Thalia ou tivesse alguma rixa com ela que nem a de Percy, longe disso, mas Thalia era menos que uma amiga para Annie. Era, _no máximo,_ uma conhecida. Não entendeu o porquê do súbito interesse dela em se sentarem juntas, já que qualquer outra pessoa daquela sala – talvez com exceção de Reyna – era mais próxima dela do que Annabeth. Mas decidiu deixar seus questionamentos de lado e se ocupar com sua antiga amiga.

— Fala, loira. – a garota sussurrou e jogou sua mochila no chão, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado em seguida. O coração de Annabeth esquentou com a familiaridade da voz a tanto perdida.

Thalia se arrumou no assento, brincando com as próprias mãos. Annabeth a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que estava nervosa, mas também se perguntou se suas manias de anos atrás ainda significavam as mesmas coisas.

— E então, ela aparece! – a professora exclamou dramaticamente, interrompendo os devaneios da loira.

— Melhor ainda! – Thalia apoiou a cabeça no braço – Eu apareci exatamente no horário! 

Isso sim, era completamente familiar. Thalia sempre teve um humor ácido e sarcástico, que não poupava ninguém. Se o papa aparecesse na frente da menina, ela com certeza faria alguma piada sobre a igreja (e com certeza seria uma piada minimamente indecente).

A Sra. Maggie suspirou, derrotada. Apesar de ser uma professora extremamente mal-educada, ainda era adulta e não queria se rebaixar ao nível de _adolescentes insolentes_.

Thalia botou o mindinho na boa e começou a morder a unha, que ainda mostrava resquícios de esmalte preto. Seus olhos azuis analisavam o casal separado a sua frente, assim como o nêmesis de Annabeth.

 _“Será que ela quer ficar com o Percy?”_ a ideia invadiu a cabeça da loira mais rápido do que ela pôde evitar. Mas fazia sentido. Por que mais ela ficaria olhando o Percy e o casal se não fosse para propósitos de comparação?

— Annie, você ainda mora no mesmo endereço de antes né? - a morena perguntou, virando os orbes para a loira. Annabeth assentiu. – Eu posso caminhar com você? Preciso de ajuda com uma coisa.

— Claro, Thals. – o apelido saiu da boca de Annabeth como uma dúvida. Fazia muito tempo que não o utilizava. – É alguma coisa séria?

Ela não conseguia pensar em um motivo concreto para que Thalia precisasse de sua ajuda. Se fosse uma questão de desenrolo com Percy, Annabeth com certeza não era a pessoa indicada. Talvez ela precisasse de ajuda com os estudos? De qualquer forma, ela sentiu um calor no peito. Sentia-se feliz por pensar que mesmo depois de todos os anos afastadas, Thalia procurou Annabeth por ajuda.

— Ok, beleza. – Thalia murmurou enquanto tirava seu celular da mochila – Vou só falar com o Percy e aí já fica tudo acertado.

Então, ela sentiu um calafrio enquanto viu a menina pesquisar “ _Percy”_ em seus contatos e começar a escrever uma mensagem. Thalia sabia muito bem que eles não se davam, em que situação ela precisaria dos dois juntos para solucionar um problema?

Annie olhou para o garoto na fileira da frente, com uma sensação de ansiedade apertando seu pescoço. Após poucos segundos, ele se virou, encarando Thalia com olhos confusos, que se dissiparam em uma expressão neutra forçada assim que se encontraram com os de Annabeth. Ela desviou, totalmente fechada a possibilidade de aturar o olhar frio do garoto agora que teria que passar seus preciosos minutos de caminhada da volta à casa com _Percy Jackson._

Mas no que que Thalia estava pensando?

* * *

Quando Annabeth viu seu relógio de pulso mostrar 16h30 no monitor, ela se levantou o mais rápido que pôde. Ainda tinha esperanças de que caso se apressasse, seria capaz de despistar Thalia e ir para casa sozinha. Mas Thalia se levantou tão rápido quanto a loira, jogando sua mochila nas costas e andando para a saída com destreza. Annabeth ainda conseguiu ver Percy se aproximando ressabiado da menina que agora os esperava no batente da porta. A loira permitiu que os dois andassem mais à frente.

— Thalia, o que você está fazendo? – Percy indagou em um sussurro, apenas alto o suficiente para Annabeth ouvir de trás.

— Shhh. Aqui não. – a morena respondeu, olhando para trás. – Não quero que o Jason escute.

Thalia apressou o passo em direção à saída, com ambos colegas em seu encalce.

Ao descer a escada da entrada do edifício do colégio, Annabeth sentiu o sol quente da tarde aquecer sua pele, que contrastava bem com o frio que sentia de nervoso. Thalia olhou mais uma vez para as imediações, fez um sinal com a cabeça para que a loira se aproximasse e continuou andando junto a Percy pela calçada. Annie apertou o passo para alcançá-la.

Annabeth se sentia fora de lugar naquela configuração. A última vez que ela e Percy tiveram que estar nos mesmos dois metros quadrados não terminou bem. Qualquer um diria que era exagero, mas Annie ainda se sentia mal ao lembrar da situação.

Ela tinha acabado num grupo de literatura com Percy, Leo Valdez e Hazel Levesque. Não era nada complicado, apenas confeccionar um cartaz com as principais características das obras de Edgar Allan Poe. Mas toda vez que Annabeth dava alguma sugestão, fosse ela sobre a parte do conteúdo ou a gráfica, Percy fazia questão de mencionar o quanto sua sugestão era péssima e vetar sua execução. Se fosse apenas isso, ela nem ligaria, já estava acostumada com as alfinetadas do moreno. Mas quando Leo começou a achar graça da situação, algo em seu interior mudou. _Odiava ser motivo de piada_. O dia terminou com ela se contendo para não ter um ataque de ira no meio dos colegas e indo embora, sem terminar o trabalho.

Annabeth analisou Percy enquanto esses _flashes_ passavam por sua cabeça. Percebeu que seus olhos à luz do sol bruxuleavam entre o verde e o turquesa, enquanto ele prestava atenção em Thalia. Quando percebeu o olhar da loira, sua cara se contorceu, olhando para a morena mais uma vez.

— ... e é aí que vocês entram. – Thalia concluiu com um sorriso travesso.

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. O que quer que fosse que ela tinha que fazer, não tinha entendido.

— Thals, isso é... – Percy parou por um instante, buscando a palavra certa para usar – é loucura.

— O _quê_ exatamente você quer que a gente faça? – Annabeth perguntou, esperando que a resposta repetisse as informações que ela havia perdido enquanto estava em seus devaneios.

Thalia olhou para a menina, analisando-a. Annabeth sabia que ela a conhecia em algum nível, mas esperou que não tivesse percebido que havia passado o último minuto desligada.

— Eu não aguento mais o Jason reclamando sobre a Reyna. – disse, botando uma mecha do cabelo preto atrás da orelha cheia de piercings. Annabeth continuou encarando-a, esperando que falasse algo que a situasse mais – Você precisa convencer a Piper a ir em um encontro com ele.

A boca de Annabeth caiu ao chão e seus olhos se arregalaram. “ _Jason e Piper em um encontro? Em que universo alternativo a Thalia vive?”_ a voz interior da loira comentou, sarcástica. Sim, Jason era o garoto mais lindo da escola. Sim, qualquer uma seria louca de recusar um convite dele e Piper não era nenhuma exceção. Mas esse plano, até agora, era cheio de falhas.

— Eu posso até tentar, mas seu irmão já sabe desse seu esquema? – a voz de Annie subiu uma oitava, ainda descrente no que Thalia tentava fazer.

— Não. – disse ela, conclusiva. As sobrancelhas da loira se juntaram – É um plano com fases Annabeth. Eu acabei de explicar isso. – Percy deu uma risada anasalada sem humor – Eu vou ficar com a parte de “terminar com o ship Jeyna _de vez”_ , Perseu aqui vai convencer que Piper é a menina mais perfeita da escola e _você..._ – disse Thalia, passando o braço pelo ombro de Annabeth – vai estimular qualquer nível de crush que exista dentro dela. A tarefa de vocês é até simples. Complicado mesmo é desgrudar o Jason daquela menina. – bufou.

Thalia estava insana. Annabeth se perguntou de onde ela havia tirado o nome de Piper para jogar nessa loucura. Não fazia sentido _algum._ As únicas interações entre os dois que Annabeth tinha conhecimento eram a de hoje, quando Piper encontrou o loiro beijando a namorada no vestiário do colégio, e no sétimo ano, quando eles compartilhavam a sala de ciências naturais. Não havia uma química, um motivo sequer para Piper ser a mais adequada. Mas Annie resolveu não perguntar mais para evitar qualquer constrangimento relativo à sua desatenção. E então eles continuaram a caminhada, com eventuais interjeições de Thalia.

Quando Annabeth foi deixada em casa pelos outros dois, já eram quase 17h10. A loira adentrou seu apartamento do primeiro andar, exausta. Ainda não havia se acostumado ao ritmo de volta às aulas e passar umas horas a mais na escola com certeza não ajudava com o cansaço. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si e andou pela casa, a procura de algum ser vivo para falar _oi._ Sua mãe provavelmente ainda estava no trabalho e seu pai deveria estar dormindo, deduziu, ao não encontrar ninguém nas áreas comuns do apartamento. Os últimos anos tinham sido assim. Athena trabalhando o máximo que podia e Frederick passando a maior parte do dia escondido em seu quarto. Annabeth suspirou. 

Entrou no próprio aposento, tirando seu celular da mochila e depois jogando-a a um lado da porta. Ao ligar o telefone uma mensagem brilhou em sua tela.

De: Thalia Grace

_NÃO FAÇA NADA COM PIPER AINDA_

A loira negou com a cabeça com a lembrança do plano. Ainda achava bizarro. Mas algo dentro dela se animou com a ideia de brincar de cupido, uma vez na vida. O canto da boca de Annabeth se curvou em um pequeno sorriso. _Então vamos nessa._


	4. Casa

Annabeth estava sentada em um banco de carvalho envernizado. Podia sentir a textura lisa do verniz debaixo de suas mãos, já que segurava a borda do assento despretensiosamente. Suas pernas não tocavam o chão, e ela as balançava para frente e para trás ao ritmo da abertura de um de seus desenhos favoritos, que sempre passava na TV quando ela tomava café da manhã para ir para a escola. Podia observar como o verniz do banco brilhava igual aos sapatos pretos que usava, ao vê-los aparecer e desaparecer no compasso da música que cantarolava dentro de sua cabeça. “ _Fique quietinha, sim?”_ Annabeth lembrou de sua mãe apertando sua mão e suplicando-lhe poucos minutos antes, sem dirigir-lhe um olhar sequer. E assim fazia, se mantinha entretida com seu autofalante silencioso e particular. Ela continuou observando o sapatinho preto envernizado. Ela amava aquele sapato, pois ele tinha apenas alguns centímetros a mais de salto e fazia _tec tec_ quando ela caminhava no chão certo com ele. Se sentia extremamente crescida.

Estava entediada de tanto ficar sentada no mesmo banco de madeira e estava cansada da música, então descansou os pés, que ainda quietos não tocavam o chão. Havia perguntado para a mãe mais cedo para onde iam que era tão especial que requisitava o _vestido_ de Annie, mas não obteve alguma resposta satisfatória. _“Ajudar o papai”_ foi o que ouviu. Na época, Annabeth apenas assentiu sem outros questionamentos. Demorou anos para entender as táticas de manipulação que Athena dominava e executava sem ao menos pestanejar. E demorou anos também para perceber algo que já sentia desde sempre, mas que só então teve a maturidade para conseguir pôr em palavras: ela tinha medo da própria mãe.

Athena nunca quisera ser mãe. Quando Annabeth tinha oito anos, enquanto voltava da escola, ela pôde ouvir uma das brigas de seus pais. Ela sabia que escutar a conversa dos outros sem ser um participante efetivo dela era errado, mas sua infantil curiosidade falava mais alto que qualquer ética que ela tinha naquele momento, então encostou a orelha na porta fechada do quarto do casal.

 _“Você está me obrigando a criar essa menina sozinha!”_ Annie pode perceber um ligeiro desespero na voz da mãe “ _Eu nem queria filhos em primeiro lugar e agora...”_

A voz de Athena morreu. Houve alguns segundos de um silêncio denso e cheio de rancor, que Annabeth queria interromper mais que tudo. Mas ela sabia o quão complicadas as coisas estavam dentro de casa (e principalmente, entre os pais) e achou melhor não intervir, para seu próprio bem. Descolou a orelha da madeira e caminhou, os pés arrastando-se pesarosos a cada passo. Sentia o coração arder em angústia e tristeza. Havia escutado mais do que qualquer criança deveria.

Nos anos seguintes, Annabeth observou sua mãe continuar a exercer seu papel, percebendo como, a cada ano, sua máscara caía um pouco mais. Lembrava-se de como tudo começou a decair a partir do momento que Athena a levou para aquele julgamento, apenas para comover júris e juízes que não podiam se importar menos com as decisões que tomavam, mas que ainda eram capazes de sentir culpa quando se tratava de crianças inocentes. Não havia nada de errado com usar seus próprios recursos, concluiu uma vez. Mas algo sobre o jeito que sua mãe fazia essas coisas sem emoção, como mais um afazer do trabalho, fazia ela estremecer. O fato de Annabeth não ser desejada por ela não ajudava muito: tinha medo de virar mera vítima civil no fogo cruzado dos planos da mãe. Isso fazia com que Annabeth não achasse que podia conversar com ela. Apesar de sentir coisas demais e saber que sua mãe era qualificada a lidar com isso (visto que Athena era psicóloga em exercício), ela tinha medo de dar informações que a mãe pudesse usar contra ela de algum modo. Mantinha-se quieta, mesmo quando gostaria de gritar.

Um dia, quando seu pai estava trancado em seu quarto, Athena se encontrava alienada no trabalho e os professores da escola faziam esforços para passar mais trabalhos do que era humanamente possível realizar, Annabeth sentiu um desconforto em sua mão, como se a pele entre o polegar o indicador estivesse ligeiramente mais áspera que de costume. Com uma unha da outra mão tratou de retirar o que quer que fosse que não pertencia ali, arranhando e escavando apesar da ardência que começou a surgir. A pele ficou avermelhada e brilhosa, e a menina concluiu que não deveria mais tocá-la. Mesmo assim, frequentemente sentia o ímpeto de mexer nela de novo, apesar da dor que sentia e do sangue que frequentemente sujava os dedos de Annabeth quando fazia aquilo por muito tempo. Era incontrolável.

Isso sempre se repetia quando ela sentia mais estresse do que o comum, principalmente na escola. Era como se as palavras e sentimentos que Annabeth engolia virassem incômodos e machucados na mão, que ela prontamente tratava de esconder para evita perguntas cujas respostas não sabia. Temia que as pessoas a achassem louca por continuar fazendo algo que a machucava, então caso questionassem ela apenas dizia, com indiferença, que havia queimado a mão ao retirar uma travessa do forno, ou havia se machucado com a frigideira, ou as rédeas do cavalo que montara no final de semana estavam ásperas demais. Mas nunca, nem a Piper, explicava o que realmente acontecia.

Era um hábito que Annabeth continuou carregando até o Ensino Médio, e ali, diante de Athena, que proferia um monólogo severo na sala da psicóloga de Harrison High, se sentia muito mais consciente dele, enquanto arrancava uma das casquinhas que havia se formado nos últimos dias. O medo de sua mãe perceber sua mania e o peso de havê-la decepcionado faziam com que seu coração batesse descompassado em seus ouvidos e que não conseguisse olhar nos olhos da mulher por muito tempo, mas ela nem precisava disso para saber que cena a esperava na sua frente.

Athena a observava com os cantos da boca ligeiramente puxados para baixo, acompanhados por olhos cinzas, gélidos e escuros – muito similares aos de Annabeth – que a observavam sérios e descontentes. Os cabelos pretos, como sempre, estavam recolhidos em um coque que deixava os lóbulos das orelhas a mostra, exibindo os brincos de pérola legítima que já haviam se tornado uma marca registrada da mulher. Se alguém perguntasse para ela de onde eram aqueles brincos, Athena responderia com um sorriso controlado: _“Foram presentes do meu marido”._ Uma simples frase que fazia com que as pessoas inferissem que a vida da família Chase era perfeita, com um marido que amava a esposa e a filha, e que, quando possível, também dava presentes caros e luxuosos para sua companheira. O que não podia passar mais longe da verdade. Annabeth já havia visto aquele brinco antes, em fotos que datavam dos anos 90, quando seus pais eram recém casados. Ou casados no geral, se fosse ousada o suficiente para pensar nisso. O que viviam agora dificilmente poderia ser chamado de casamento, pensava ela. Mas o que importava para Athena eram as aparências, e era eximiamente meticulosa em mantê-las. Ela seguia usando a única joia que já recebera do marido, antes das coisas desandarem.

— E uma semana de castigo? — pronunciou a psicóloga, fazendo um suave _tap tap_ com a ponta do scarpin no chão. Annabeth não ousou olhar a mãe nos olhos, fixando a atenção no laptop em cima da mesa — Você sabe quão _vergonhoso_ foi ouvir que a minha filha pegou _uma semana de castigo?_

Ela sabia que a mãe estava irritada, apesar do tom de voz de Athena continuar sereno. Mas essa era outra constante dela: quando estava fora de casa, agia sempre como um rio, calmo na superfície, mas com correntezas mortais escondidas. Annabeth assentiu suavemente e murmurou “desculpa” apenas audível o suficiente. Ela queria sair o mais rápido possível dali sem estragar mais o humor de sua mãe. Como ela estaria em casa era totalmente imprevisível, mas ela não estava a fim de arriscar.

— Eu não quero ver você voltando para o meu escritório esse ano. — anunciou, um leve toque de advertência pairando no ar.

Annabeth se levantou da cadeira acolchoada, suspirando. Não tinha a coragem para olhar nos olhos da mãe, pois temia que isso fosse fazê-la sentir-se menor do que já se sentia. Apenas caminhou para fora da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

O peito da loira se encheu de frustração; por ter sequer aberto a boca para a Sra. Maggie (duas vezes), pela professora ser a pessoa mais prepotente que já havia conhecido, por sua mãe ser a psicóloga de Harrison e principalmente pelo colégio ter de praxe um encontro entre alunos que recebem detenção e a psicóloga. Será que não havia alguma cláusula ética que impedia Athena de atuar profissionalmente com sua própria filha? Provavelmente sim, mas a escola com certeza não queria pagar mais uma psicóloga apenas para _Annabeth Chase_ se sentir mais confortável.

A loira caminhou pelos corredores da escola com os ombros curvados, observando o piso granilite claro que contrastava com seu tênis preto. Lembrava-se de ter que encontrar Nico di Angelo no ginásio para um projeto de biologia, mas não se sentia no clima para isso. Nico era um ser humano decente, mas Annabeth havia entrado em modo introspecção depois da conversa com a mãe. Algo dentro de seu cérebro inclusive sugeriu ir para o banheiro para chorar um pouco, mas ela afastou esse pensamento, decidida a cumprir com as obrigações que tinha, majoritariamente para no final do dia poder ter um tempo em paz para ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, mas também para manter seu cronograma funcionando.

Quando entrou no espaço das quadras, pode visualizar dois vultos sentados nas arquibancadas mais distantes da porta. Suspeitou que um deles fosse o di Angelo pelo cabelo escuro, mas não podia ter certeza, tampouco fazia ideia sobre quem era o outro vulto, que era loiro. Tinha péssima visão para coisas distantes. Ao se aproximar, confirmou que, de fato, os vultos eram Nico di Angelo e seu namorado, Will Solace. Questionou-se sobre o porquê da presença do último ali, visto que ele não tinha biologia com Nico e Annie. Concluiu que devia estar ali para passar tempo com di Angelo, apenas. 

Nico transmitia uma presença calma. Sua personalidade era contrastante com a de Piper, no sentido de que enquanto a morena era explosiva e extrovertida, o garoto era exatamente o contrário, sem perder a simpatia. Annabeth havia conhecido ele no primeiro ano de ensino médio, quando ele se mudou para a cidade após o divórcio dos pais. Sua amizade havia crescido de forma lenta, e a loira ainda se lembrava do quão difícil fora conquistar a confiança do garoto. Mas depois de confissões não solicitadas e apoios necessários, Nico finalmente começou a se abrir com Annabeth, solidificando a intimidade que crescia entre ambos. Ainda assim, havia muitas coisas que ela não havia contado a ele sobre sua vida, e constantemente ela se perguntava se isso um dia os afetaria negativamente. Esperava intensamente que não. Já estava muito apegada a ele.

Will e Nico começaram a namorar pouco tempo depois da chegada do moreno. Annabeth se recordava das vezes que o garoto desabafou com ela, sobre como _“o cabelo de Will parecia um emaranhado de raios de sol”_ , ou sobre como _“os olhos dele eram incrivelmente azuis”_ ou apenas sobre o nervosismo que sentira antes do primeiro encontro dos dois. Sentia-se feliz por ter visto aquele relacionamento nascer, principalmente sabendo que os dois se complementavam e se tratavam bem.

Ela abriu um sorriso ao se aproximar mais da dupla, mas sua garganta começou a queimar. Annabeth ainda estava abalada pela conversa de cinco minutos atrás, e fingir que estava bem naquele momento fez com que algo dentro de si estalasse. Seus olhos queimaram, então decidiu descansar a boca em um sorriso muito menor, que fez Nico franzir a testa em preocupação. O moreno ergueu um braço, convidando Annabeth a encaixar-se ao seu lado na arquibancada.

— Ei, Annie. — ele pronunciou, sendo acompanhado por um _“E aí?”_ por parte de Will, que a analisava. Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça sutil —Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Annabeth se sentou ao lado de Nico, enquanto ele passava o braço pelo seu ombro em um quase abraço. Ela olhou para o loiro ao lado de seu amigo, debatendo se mencionava seus problemas na frente de alguém que não tinha _esse_ tipo de intimidade. Ela gostava, sim, do Will, mas suas interações se limitavam às vezes que ela encontra com Nico e ele, por coincidência, estava no mesmo lugar. Trocavam sorrisos amigáveis e piadas, não passava muito disso. Eram apenas colegas. Mas, por outro lado, não havia muito que Will Solace pudesse fazer com as informações que pretendia contar, também não faria mal a Annabeth confiar um pouco mais em uma pessoa que era tão próxima a um de seus melhores amigos. Ela sentiu o começo do resumo se formar na ponta da língua.

— Minha mãe... — a loira começou a falar, dirigindo o olhar para os pés de novo — Eu meio que me meti numa confusãozinha com a Sra. Maggie e bem...

— Ela ficou sabendo — Nico completou.

— Ela ficou sabendo — Annabeth repetiu.

Ela nunca havia explicitado em detalhes sobre como o relacionamento dela com Athena era falso e conturbado. Era o tipo de coisa que ainda era dolorosa demais, atual demais, para ser discutida abertamente com seus amigos, mas também era o tipo de coisa que eles conseguiam perceber nas entrelinhas das situações que Annabeth relatava. Ela tinha certeza de que Nico (e que Piper também) desconfiava que havia mais que só mágoa nas brigas com a mãe, mas ele era bom em mascarar suas suspeitas.

— Sabe, eu realmente estava errada. — A loira disse, enquanto beliscava a pele da mão novamente — Mas eu ainda gostaria que ela tivesse escutado o meu lado.

“ _Ela nunca escuta o meu lado”_ completou mentalmente.

Annie sentiu Nico fazer um carinho reconfortante em seu braço, que a fez perceber o quão aquela cena estava intensa demais. Ela se afastou um pouco e forçou um sorriso para o casal. Quando olhou para Will, percebeu que seus _olhos incrivelmente azuis_ estavam emoldurados por sobrancelhas franzidas e preocupadas, que a fizeram se perguntar se Nico comentava sobre ela com o loiro. Ela sentiu uma mistura de arrependimento e contentamento preencher sua mente, mas decidiu ignorar.

— De qualquer forma, vai passar — a loira pronunciou, a fim de pôr um ponto final naquele assunto. — Vamos falar sobre o projeto? Não quero ter que pensar sobre mais briófitas amanhã. 

E quarenta minutos, várias pesquisas em livros de biologia e CRTL C / CTRL V em fotos da internet depois, o trabalho estava concluído. Annabeth considerou adicionar “revisão do trabalho” a sua lista mental de _possíveis afazeres,_ mas no fundo sabia que não iria olhar na cara daquele trabalho de novo. Deixou Nico fechar o laptop que usaram para fazer o trabalho, sem pedir-lhe que mandasse uma cópia do documento mais tarde.

No momento que Annabeth saiu da detenção, o moreno lhe perguntou por mensagem se ela queria uma carona para casa. Nico tinha um carro velho, cujo ar condicionado nem funcionava mais, mas que cumpria a função devida, levando o menino e seus amigos para onde quisessem. Annabeth sorriu. Não era comum de Nico oferecer-lhe carona, por mais próximos que fossem. A casa dela era um pouco distante do caminho que ele realizava na volta, então ela nem havia pensado em pedir, além de lembrar vagamente de todos os lugares para caronas do carro do menino já estarem ocupados por outras pessoas. Mas aceitou o convite, pois, apesar de gostar muito das caminhadas após as aulas, reconhecia que havia um esforço incomum ocorrendo para confortá-la sem invadir sua privacidade, e apreciava isso mais que uns minutos a pé.

Quando Annabeth se aproximou do Astra preto – que com certeza tinha mais de uma década de vida –, percebeu um par de adolescentes ao lado do veículo, apenas esperando sua chegada. Annie percebeu, pelo cabelo repicado preto de um que contrastava com as ondas loiras do outro, que se tratava de Thalia e Jason Grace. Quanto mais próxima chegava dos irmãos, mais percebia que, muito provavelmente, estava interrompendo uma crise familiar, pelo bico da menina e as sobrancelhas juntas do garoto. Nico e Will já estavam dentro do veículo.

— Ah, Annabeth! — a garota exclamou ao avistá-la — Você é inteligente, certeza que Jason vai te escutar. — Thalia agarrou Annabeth pelos ombros, colocando-a na frente do menino.

Ali, encarando o loiro, ela se sentiu nervosa. Não sabia se era a camisa do grupo musical favorito dela, _Sleeping At Last,_ que o garoto usava (e que fora o estopim da queda que Annabeth teve por ele uns anos antes), ou se era a culpa dos planos que Thalia havia a havia envolvido. Era fácil não se afetar por essas coisas quando tudo vive no mundo do imaginário, mas quando você está presa frente a frente com o plano e ele te encara com olhos reais de dúvida... Olhou na direção de Nico em busca de ajuda, mas não conseguiu contato direto do lado de fora do carro.

— Seguinte, — a morena começou a falar, apertando o ombro de Annabeth em um beliscão, enquanto a loira tentava não transparecer que algo diferente estava acontecendo. Sabia que Thalia estava tentando lhe dizer para seguir seu raciocínio. A loira já estava preparando sua melhor cara de blefe — vamos dizer que você e uma pessoa... “ _importante”_ são pegos fazendo uma coisa ruim. Os dois são igualmente culpados nessa situação, ok? — Jason desviou o olhar em uma mistura de vergonha e raiva — Mas essa pessoa importante decide, em algum tipo de surto psicótico, que a culpa é completamente sua e que ela não vai mais falar com você. O que você faz?

Annabeth vasculhou sua mente em busca da resposta falsa que pensava ter que usar, mas logo se surpreendeu. Não tinha que fingir nada por Thalia, porque aquela situação era simplesmente _absurda._

— A Reyna parou de falar com você por causa do vestiário? — disse, as palavras saindo de sua boca com incredulidade.

O queixo de Jason caiu e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ainda mais.

— Você contou para ela, Thalia?

A loira se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. Supostamente, ela não sabia da questão do vestiário, justamente por isso Thalia estava misteriosa ao descrever a “suposta” situação. Não queria criar um conflito entre ambos irmãos (mais do que já estava acontecendo), mas tampouco podia pôr tudo a perder e queimar a imagem de Piper dizendo que havia sido ela quem lhe contou sobre a questão. Seus neurônios começaram a maquinar alguma resposta, enquanto via o olhar machucado de Jason.

— Ah, não. — Annabeth soltou uma risada nervosa — Na verdade, eu ouvi uns professores falando sobre isso, então deduzi que era disso que Thalia estava falando. — ela soltou um suspiro aliviado mentalmente ao ver o rosto de Jason relaxar.

— Relaxa, maninho. — Thalia soltou os ombros de Annabeth e abriu a porta de trás do carro, abaixando-se para entrar e se sentar no assento — Até parece que eu saio por aí falando de você para todo mundo.

A loira suprimiu a vontade que teve de soltar uma risada sarcástica. Permitiu que Jason entrasse atrás de Thalia (já que os dois moravam juntos e desceriam no mesmo lugar) e entrou logo depois, ficando no assento da janela. Will estava no lugar do copiloto.

— De qualquer forma, você deveria esquecer essa Reyna. — disse, tirando uma lasca de esmalte preto da unha. Annabeth sentiu Jason bufar do seu lado — É sério! Eu sei que nesse seu mundo cor-de-rosa de romance não dá para perceber, mas o que ela fez foi uma babaquice total.

Nico observou-os pelo retrovisor com uma expressão de simpatia. Thalia estava certa: qualquer pessoa podia ver que Reyna estava sendo muito idiota e egoísta com Jason, ele só estava muito apegado para aceitar isso. Annabeth sabia bem sobre esse tipo de situação, mas empurrou essa sensação para os confins de seu interior.

— Eu sei Thals. — a frustração na voz do loiro era evidente — Mas eu já estou cansado de você e do Percy buzinando isso na minha cabeça o tempo todo. Eu preciso pensar sozinho nisso.

Annabeth sentiu uma luz brilhar dentro de sua mente. Subitamente, ela se sentiu burra por não ter percebido um pequeno detalhe em todo o plano _Jasper_ de Thalia: desde quando Jason e Percy eram amigos? Ela nunca tinha visto os dois juntos na escola, mas, sendo honesta, ela também nunca prestava muita atenção sobre onde ou com quem Percy Jackson estava.

— Falando nisso onde ele está? — Thalia falou, enfiando o rosto no espaço entre o assento do motorista e a janela, para se aproximar de Nico.

— Ele disse que tinha prática extra de natação hoje — o rapaz respondeu, sem se importar com a presença do rosto da menina do seu lado.

“Percy Jackson é parte da carona de Nico?” Annie pensou, mais como uma afirmação incrédula do que uma dúvida em si.

Tampouco havia reparado que Nico era próximo de Percy. Talvez fosse um mecanismo de defesa, ignorar qualquer situação que envolvesse seu nêmesis, um mecanismo tão perfeito que ela nem havia se dado conta de que existia. Ela sentiu o assento abaixo de si se tornar áspero e desconfortável, como se a repelisse tal qual o garoto que costumava sentar-se nele.

Quando o carro desacelerou perto da casa da loira, ela sentiu qualquer calor dentro dela se esvair. A presença de pessoas que conversavam sobre coisas banais, como namorados e inimigos, tinha distraído a menina de sua mãe. Mas era momento de voltar a vida real, e ela não estava pronta (e não achava que algum dia estaria).

* * *

O relógio da cozinha mostrava que já passavam das oito da noite quando Athena voltou para casa. Muitas horas depois do fim do expediente do colégio, mas não era nenhuma surpresa, nem para a filha e nem para a mãe. Annabeth frequentemente se pegava perguntando o que a mãe fazia para demorar-se tanto fora de casa, mas preferia não pensar muito nisso. No momento que Athena bateu os olhos em Annabeth, que estava sentada à mesa da cozinha americana do apartamento, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. A garota tinha noção do que poderia acontecer: a mãe iria brigar com ela sobre envergonhá-la no próprio trabalho, ou sobre como ela só trazia problemas, ou, eventualmente, sobre como gostaria de não ter que lidar com aquilo (leia-se, Annabeth). Mas a única coisa que Athena fez foi passar reto pela garota. Surpresa, ela seguiu a mãe pelo corredor.

— Mãe? — sentiu o coração bater mais forte e instantaneamente se arrependeu de ter ido atrás da mulher.

Athena parou justo antes de abrir a porta do quarto de hóspedes e se virou, apoiando-se nos calcanhares. Seus olhos tinham a característica frieza, que fizeram Annabeth sentir como se um balde de água gelada tivesse sido jogado em cima dela.

— Não fale comigo, Annabeth. — Athena começou a se aproximar da menina, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e fazendo com que recuasse — Você sabe muito bem a humilhação que me fez passar. _No meu trabalho._ O único espaço de paz que eu tenho nessa cidade. — seu tom de voz aumentou em raiva, mas sem gritar.

Os olhos de Annabeth queimavam, e ela tinha certeza de que eles estavam brilhantes e _prestes a chorar_. Tentou segurar o máximo que pode, odiava a reação de Athena a seus sentimentos. _“Por que que ela sempre tem que intimidar de todas as formas possíveis?”_  
A mulher lançou outra cara de decepção, antes de se virar novamente, continuando o que estava fazendo. Ela abriu a porta e a fechou atrás de si, e foi esse o fim da interação entre mãe e filha. Sem um boa noite, sem um carinho, sem um amor. E, mesmo com a porta fechada, Annabeth conseguiu ouvir o _grand finale_.

—Seria melhor se fosse só eu.

As lágrimas ainda estavam nos olhos da menina, prontas para cair. Mas não caíram. Parecia que a cada dia que sua mãe armava uma situação dessas, menos ela se importava (na medida do possível, afinal, quem não se magoa por não se dar bem com os pais?). Virou-se resignada, andando para o próprio quarto. Entrou e jogou-se na sua cama.

A tela do celular dela brilhou, acompanhada de uma vibração. Era uma mensagem de Piper. Pensou em não responder e apenas ir dormir. Mas leu o texto mesmo assim.

**_Annie, nem te vi hoje? Tudo bem?_ **

Annabeth havia esquecido de falar com Piper o dia inteiro, o que não era comum na amizade das duas.

**_Verdade, Pipes, eu estava completamente distraída. Briguei com minha mãe  
Nada demais, nem se preocupe_ **

A loira torceu para que a amiga não lhe pedisse detalhes naquele momento. Se tivessem tido essa conversa mais cedo, teria estado mais disposta a falar sobre, assim como falara com Nico. Mas, naquele momento, apenas queria deixar o resto no particular.

**_Eita. Sabe o que vai te alegrar? FESTA_ **

**_Festa? Onde e quando?_ **

**_Sábado. Jason me convidou hoje à tarde._ **

**_Jason? Hahaha desde quando você e Jason se falam?_ **

_Aja naturalmente,_ diria Thalia. A festa provavelmente fazia parte do plano, então Annabeth decidiu se fazer de desentendida.

**_Desde nunca  
Mas ele convidou e eu nunca recusei uma festa na vida_ **

**_E nem eu!_ **

Annabeth suspirou, pensando sobre como ela não estava no clima para festa. Apenas queria... não existir, por um momento? Mas havia vários jeito de se desconectar da própria vida, talvez a festa fosse uma boa ideia. Bloqueou a tela do celular, sentiu uma última vibração, mas decidiu não ver que mensagem havia recebido. Apenas rolou na cama e fechou os olhos.

Estava _exausta._


	5. Festa

Thalia abriu o armário suspenso da cozinha e pegou um pacote jumbo de _cheese puffs_ genéricos, abrindo-o e jogando ele em cima da mesa. Annabeth sentiu o cheiro forte de queijo do salgadinho encher o ambiente, e, apesar de não gostar muito do odor, enfiou a mão no saco metalizado e agarrou um punhado, focando a atenção excessivamente nas cores da embalagem a sua frente. Ela sentia que Thalia estava mais irritadiça que de costume, mas não levantou o olhar para analisá-la.

— Então, como eu ia dizendo — a morena pronunciou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras livres da ilha de mármore — A festa já é hoje e nós precisamos definir um jeito de fazer com que os dois se aproximem — Thalia esboçou um olhar autoritário, muito parecido com os que Reyna exibia no _modo general_. Desde quando ela se parecia tanto com a garota que ela queria longe de seu irmão? — É a chance perfeita, e se não der certo nessa festa, vai ser muito mais difícil de fazer acontecer depois.

— Mas o Jason já a convidou, — a loira argumentou, enquanto mastigava um _cheese puff_ — não fica meio que implícito que é para ela ir _com ele?_

Thalia suspirou fundo e apertou os dentes, fazendo com que os músculos do seu maxilar ficassem proeminentes. Ela dirigiu um olhar fulminante para Percy, que até então se sentava silenciosamente na outra cadeira, sem sequer ousar esticar o braço para pegar o salgadinho ou o refrigerante de limão dispostos na bancada. O menino encolheu-se no assento, com os olhos baixos.

— Você se importa em explicar, _Percy_? — o nome do garoto rolou para fora da boca da menina com um desprezo suave, acompanhado de uma diversão que Annabeth mal pôde perceber, e muito menos compreender.

Annie observou-o com mais atenção. Ali, a menos de dois metros de distância dele, ela podia perceber detalhes que não tinha notado em seus últimos esbarrões: os cabelos escuros não eram exatamente _bagunçados_ , como ela havia pensado, eram picotados, como se uma criança um tanto desengonçada os tivesse cortado com uma tesoura no topo da cabeça, mas aparado com um barbeador no resto. Os olhos estavam escurecidos, em um tom profundo de turquesa, direcionados a nenhum ponto específico em cima da mesa, e se entrecerravam sem nenhum motivo aparente. Annabeth pôde ver tantos vislumbres de um ser humano complexo ali na sua frente que se perguntou o que mais havia de Percy Jackson além do garoto que perturbava sua paz de espírito.

Percy bufou, claramente irritado com o pedido de Thalia. Seus olhos alternaram entre a morena e a loira.

— Eu não sabia _como_ botar a Piper na história sem parecer artificial, — murmurou frustrado — então eu falei que eu queria que ela estivesse lá.

Annabeth continuou encarando-o apesar da crescente sensação de desconforto dentro de si. Houve um momento de silêncio entre o trio, no qual Percy a encarou de volta, esperando o momento de conclusão acontecer. Mas nenhum dos dois estava muito confortável naquela situação, encarando as pupilas um do outro, então o rapaz revirou os olhos.

— O Jason tem absoluta certeza de que eu quero desenrolar a Piper para mim.

Annabeth juntou as sobrancelhas. Parte dela estava com raiva do garoto por ter conseguido criar mais um empecilho nos esquemas do grupo, mas uma parte muito maior sentia _ciúmes._ Quando foi que Thalia e Percy falaram sobre isso sem ela? Lembrou-se da época que Thalia e ela eram unha e carne, como não se desgrudavam por nada e compartilhavam segredos entre aulas do fundamental 1. E depois Thalia se mudou. Sua mãe... Também tinha problemas. Mas ao invés de problemas como narcisismo (que nem Annabeth enfrentava com sua própria progenitora), a mãe de Thalia podia achar os dela engarrafados em prateleiras altas demais para crianças alcançarem, e acessíveis apenas com carteira de identidade. O pai de Thalia assumiu a custódia da menina e a levou para sua própria casa, mais ao sul do país, onde Jason já vivia.

Por alguns meses, Annabeth dedicou um dia da semana a escrever cartas demoradas para a amiga, contando sobre seu dia e sobre as pessoas que Thalia havia deixado. Ela também recebia correio da amiga, mas não durou muito. Um dia na semana virou um dia no mês e um dia no mês virou um dia de vez em quando, até que pararam. Foi um processo natural que não deixou mágoa em nenhuma das duas, apesar de Annabeth frequentemente sentir saudades da morena.

Anos depois, no meio do fundamental 2, Thalia e Jason voltaram para morar com a mãe, agora alcoólatra em recuperação, orgulhosamente dona de uma fichinha de _5 anos sóbria._ Mas Annabeth e Thalia não voltaram a se falar. A loira ficou muito amiga de Piper enquanto Thalia estava longe, e Thalia criou seu próprio círculo de amizade quando voltou. Elas estavam muito diferentes uma da outra, e nenhuma das duas sabia até que ponto essas diferenças importavam. Foi quase que um acordo silencioso: _é melhor cada uma seguir seu caminho._

E, conversando com Thalia e Percy ali, ela percebeu que havia perdido muito tempo. Percy era muito mais amigo da morena do que Annabeth. Eles conversavam, aparentemente, até mesmo sobre o plano – que era uma coisa dos três – sozinhos. Annabeth sentiu saudade da amizade com Thalia, e pensou se teria como reconquistar aquela intimidade que já tiveram.

“ _Talvez esse plano me ajude a ficar mais próxima dela”_ pensou, enquanto observava Percy com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta em descrença.

— É o que? — sentiu-se boba não tendo palavras mais elaboradas para responder a situação, mas percebeu que o rapaz também se sentia assim, quando o viu abaixar os olhos e começar a mordiscar o lábio inferior com vergonha.

Thalia soltou ar pelo nariz, entretida com a situação.

— Cara, era uma tarefa tão simples, como que você conseguiu fazer isso? — a loira complementou, tentando manter um tom humorado, balançando a cabeça suavemente.

— Me pergunto a mesma coisa, Annie — Thalia se intrometeu, pegando um _cheese puff_ e levando-o para a boca — Vamos ter que botar você para falar com o Jason, já que o bobão aqui obviamente anda deixando o cérebro naquele mercado que ele trabalha. — _“então ele trabalha em um mercado?”_ a loira fez uma nota mental, enquanto ria do comentário de Thalia.

Mas quando ela se virou para Percy, viu que este havia erguido o olhar e agora a encarava. Ela sabia muito bem, de outras primaveras, que o rapaz estava prestes a explodir. Arrependeu-se de sequer ter-lhe dirigido a palavra, e até mesmo de ter rido da piada da garota, mas não havia como remediar aquilo.

— Engraçado da sua parte falar isso, Chase. — o moreno sentou direito na cadeira e inclinou-se na direção de Annabeth, olhando fundo nos olhos cinza da menina. Onde ela já havia visto aquilo? — O que que você já teve que fazer até agora mesmo? _Convencer a sua amiga a ir para uma festa?_ Grande merda! Quando você tiver alguma tarefa de verdade nesse plano você vem falar comigo. — ele terminou, desviando a atenção da loira e tomando um gole do refrigerante. Annabeth continuou olhando para ele, incrédula.

— Uou, uou, calma lá predador — falou Thalia, com um tom brincalhão perigoso demais para aquela situação.

— Olha, _Jackson,_ — a loira murmurou com um tom de desgosto — eu já sei que você não vai com a minha cara, você não precisa ficar demonstrando isso o tempo todo. Mas esse plano não vai funcionar se você não tiver o mínimo de decoro aqui. Não sei qual é o seu interesse nisso dar certo, mas é melhor repensar o que você está fazendo.

— _Decoro!_ — zombou ele, soltando uma risada frouxa e falsa — Caso não tenha notado, a gente está na casa da Thalia, que está muito longe de ser um tribunal ou coisa parecida. Para de tentar compensar sua falta de inteligência com palavras bonitas, isso pode até convencer o Sr. Bloffis e os outros professores, mas a mim você não engana.

— Percy, chega — Thalia ordenou, a voz carregada de surpresa.

A loira esboçou um sorriso forçado. Sentiu-se, mais uma vez, repelida por aquele ambiente, um que era muito mais natural ao moreno que a ela. Annabeth agarrou a bolsa que havia deixado no chão ao lado de sua cadeira e se levantou, não sentindo-se à vontade para estar ali recebendo os insultos que ouvira.

— Não, Thals, tudo bem. Eu vou tentar pensar em alguma coisa, tentar não ser _inútil_ pelo menos uma vez. — ela coçou o olho, com medo de que a ardência que sentia ali fosse alguma lágrima — Qualquer coisa eu te aviso, ok?

Annie lançou um último olhar para Percy, apagando o sorriso do rosto. Eles haviam brigado por tantos anos, que o rapaz sabia exatamente quais feridas tocar. Ele sabia perfeitamente que os estudos, algo que Annabeth dedicava tanto tempo para aperfeiçoar, eram uma das únicas qualidades das quais ela se orgulhava, e ter aquilo questionado por ele machucava. Mas já havia passado por aquela situação muitas vezes, e, apesar de sua voz interna implorar por uma resposta aos insultos, ela sabia que o melhor era não continuar a discussão. Sair como a melhor pessoa.

E havia algo mais em Percy que, ultimamente, feria ainda mais. Era a semelhança que suas brigas tinham com as de sua mãe. Era a mesma expressão fria, de desprezo, e que sempre a fazia se lembrar do quanto se sentia, de fato, insignificante.

Apesar dos melhores esforços da loira em racionalizar a situação, tudo que Annabeth sentia ao fechar a porta da sala de Thalia era uma força expansiva dentro de si, uma raiva de Percy que ameaçava empurrar suas costelas até quebrá-las. Odiava o fato de que ele tinha os mecanismos exatos para fazê-la se sentir menor.

Annabeth passou o resto do caminho para casa arrancando sangue seco de sua mão.

Quando ela entrou em seu apartamento, visualizou um pequeno post-it colado no vaso de plantas falsas da mesa de centro da sala. Conseguiu distinguir algumas palavras, como _lavanderia_ e _mais tarde_ , mas sem realmente parar para ler o bilhete. Deduziu que sua mãe havia saído para levar as roupas para a lavanderia e que voltaria mais tarde. Como sempre.

Ela lembrou de seu pai. Não o havia visto de manhã, antes de ir para a casa de Thalia. Não sabia sequer se ele havia comido hoje. Pensou em levar pelo menos um sanduíche até o quarto, para ter certeza de que ele não ficaria desnutrido. Abriu a geladeira e montou rapidamente um com pão de forma, queijo e presunto. Lembrava-se de que, quando era criança, preparava desses sanduíches para seu pai. Ele amava. Dizia quer eram sua coisa favorita no mundo. Exagerava, é claro, e Annabeth também nem sabia se aquilo era realmente verdade ou apenas um pai elogiando e agradando a própria filha. Mas era uma aposta segura, principalmente para alguém que mal saía da cama. A loira segurou um sanduíche com um guardanapo e andou para a porta do quarto do pai, abrindo-a e entrando.

O quarto estava meio iluminado pela luz solar que entrava pelas cortinas de tecido leitoso da janela, e cheirava a aromatizador de limão. Athena havia retirado os blecautes da cortina anos antes, para evitar que o marido ficasse na penumbra o dia inteiro, e Annabeth sempre deixava um difusor de aroma para evitar que o cômodo cheirasse a mofo. A TV estava ligada no _History Channel_ e algum episódio de _Trato Feito_ passava, o programa preferido do pai dela. O Sr. Chase estava sentado na cama, com as costas na cabeceira, sorrindo para a filha. “ _Hoje é um dos dias bons”._

— Oi, pai. Trouxe algo para você comer. — disse enquanto se sentava na beira da cama e entregava a comida para o homem, que sorriu.

Annabeth sentiu o coração aquecer um pouco com o sorriso do pai. Nos últimos dias ele parecia estar com um humor melhor.

— Obrigado, filha. — ele pegou o sanduíche e desembrulhou, sorrindo ainda mais ao ver o recheio.

— Imagina — a loira sorriu de volta, observando o pai.

Ele tinha olheiras profundas, de anos acumulados de sono sem qualidade. A barba estava por fazer e o cabelo estava comprido demais, algo que o pai de Annabeth nunca gostou, mas tampouco tinha forças para mudar. Geralmente era ela que fazia os cortes nele, inclusive havia se tornado muito habilidosa nisso, então fez uma nota mental de cortar o cabelo dele mais tarde, antes da festa. Annie o observou um pouco mais, vendo migalhas de pão se prenderem na barba comprida e loira dele.

— Você falou com o terapeuta ontem? — a menina indagou, voltando a cabeça para a TV ligada.

— Sim.

Annabeth tomou a resposta curta como um convite para não se estender demais na conversa. Fazia seis meses que Frederick Chase tinha começado a ter consultas com um psicólogo por telefone, a pedido da filha. Annie sabia que o pai não gostaria da ideia de sair de casa, então ela combinou com um psicólogo local para que este fizesse as consultas de modo alternativo. E a terapia estava fazendo muito bem para ele, sorria mais, comia mais, vivia mais... Foi uma decisão que deveria ter sido tomada a muito tempo, mas... “ _Antes tarde do que nunca”._

— Ótimo. — a loira sorriu, pegando o guardanapo sujo do pai e levantando-se — Daqui a pouco eu vou cortar seu cabelo, ok? Já está na hora.

A menina pensou ter ouvido um riso fraco ao fechar a porta, mas não sabia se era apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Mesmo assim, o fantasma daquela ideia a fez sorrir. Passaram-se anos na sua vida sem que ouvisse o pai rir.

Ainda com o coração aquecido, ela tirou o celular do bolso para ver se havia alguma mensagem de Piper por causa da festa. E de fato, havia.

**_Ei, minha casa ou sua hoje?_ **

**_Não sei, acho que a sua. A festa vai ser na casa do Valdez, certo?  
Acho que a sua casa é mais perto._ **

**_É, justo. Me empresta sua saia de couro?_ **

Annabeth se surpreendeu com o pedido da amiga. Ela meio que esperava que Piper fosse para a festa como costumava ir: de calça jeans rasgada e camiseta. E a saia em questão era _bem_ chamativa, nada usual de Piper. Mas interpretou isso como um bom sinal: a morena _queria_ impressionar Jason.

**_Então a gente vai se arrumar de verdade é? Piper, Piper..._ **

**_Annie, é a última primeira festa de semestre que a gente vai ter  
Eu quero ficar gata, entendeu?_ **

**_Como se você já não fosse Pipes  
Mas beleza, chego aí lá para as 18h_**

A loira botou o celular para carregar no quarto e pegou a tesoura prateada de cabelo da gaveta de sua escrivaninha.

Enquanto Annabeth via os fios cor de areia do pai caíram ao chão, ela se pegou pensando em como poderia consertar o problema que havia surgido em relação ao plano. A questão principal, para ela, era tirar da cabeça de Jason que Piper estaria lá para Percy, porque se algo sabia sobre o rapaz era que seu senso moral era muito grande, e ele jamais ficaria com alguém que um amigo gostasse. Dito isso, o jeito mais fácil de reverter a situação seria tirar o Percy da equação, mas ele não poderia deixar de ir à festa pois era o único que poderia conversar com o loiro, então, como isso poderia ser feito?

***

Annabeth foi recebida por uma Piper de roupão na entrada da casa dos McLean. Mas casa... É subestimar demais a dimensão daquela estrutura. Piper vivia era em uma _mansão._ A primeira coisa que você via ao chegar lá era o imenso jardim, com arranjos belíssimos de jacintos e cravos amarelos, além de algumas acácias podadas que encaixavam bem com o contexto do jardim. Depois, você começava a enxergar a enorme faixada de madeira, vidro e metal preto da moradia de um andar. O pai de Piper era um dos atores principais de uma franquia famosíssima de filmes, e, apesar de ter que passar a maior parte do tempo em outra cidade participando das gravações, não deixava a casa de sua cidade natal ficar em desvantagem, frequentemente fazendo renovações para manter o estilo e atualidade.

— Annie! — Piper a abraçou brevemente, antes de começar a andar para o interior da casa — Eu esqueci de te falar, mas espero que tenha trazido aquele delineador seu, porque senão eu vou ter passado meia hora assistindo tutorial no youtube para nada! — a loira soltou uma gargalhada genuína.

— Bom, eu trouxe tudo que eu tinha em casa. Ou seja, dois batons, um corretivo e o delineador.

— É, eu acho que a gente vai ter que se virar. — a morena disse, conduzindo a amiga até seu quarto.

Annabeth já havia estado naquela casa muitas vezes, e no quarto de Piper também. O cômodo sempre foi muito organizado e dentro das tendências recentes de decoração, mas, naquele momento, toda a beleza dele estava sendo ofuscada pela _tremenda bagunça que Piper McLean tinha feito com suas roupas._ Blusas jogadas em cima da penteadeira, cardigans revirados em cima da cama, tops atirados pelo chão... Pelo menos metade das roupas da morena estavam fora de lugar. Annabeth olhou a amiga em choque.

— Eu... Ainda não sei o que usar. — suas bochechas enrubesceram.

— Eu... Percebi. — a loira imitou, fazendo graça da menina — Você quer usar a saia de couro né? — Piper assentiu, agarrando um top de renda preto e jogando-o dentro do armário — Show. Acho que tem um look ou dois que ficariam bem com ela.

Annabeth vasculhou o quarto com o olhar, procurando duas peças específicas que ela sabia que Piper tinha. Achou uma delas, uma camisa cinza estonada dos _Rolling Stones_ , jogada em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha, e a outra, uma blusa de tule preto, num canto do chão. Ambas ficariam ótimas para o contexto, apesar de serem de estilos completamente diferentes, mas a loira queria provar uma teoria...

— Escolhe uma — disse, erguendo uma em cada mão, atentando-se a cada movimento da garota.

Piper observou as duas prendas atentamente, imaginando as com a saia que pretendia usar. A camiseta de banda era muito próxima do que a morena costumava usar, e daria um toque bem pessoal à roupa. Por outro lado, a de tule era muito mais elegante e chamava a atenção.

— A de tule, eu acho?

— Piper McLean, a senhora está ousada! — Annabeth riu, sentando-se na cama de casal coberta de moletons das mais diversas cores.

Ela ria, mas parte de sua mente vagou para outro lugar. Estava preocupada. Não era costumeiro de Piper ter uma mudança tão repentina de estilo, e temia que aquilo tivesse alguma outra motivação. Pensou no plano, e ponderou se não seria Piper querendo ser outra pessoa para impressionar Jason. Parou e observou a amiga enquanto ela desenhava traços grossos de delineador na pálpebra.

— Que foi? Você está com uma cara esquisita. — inquiriu, encarando a loira pelo espelho iluminado da penteadeira.

— Ah, nada. — mentiu — Eu só nunca te vi usando maquiagem forte desse jeito.

A morena, que até então continuava com os olhos fixos em Annabeth, desviou o olhar.

— Só quis dar uma diferenciada hoje. — a menina pestanejou e encarou o pincel na sua mão por um momento.

— Piper, fala comigo.

A garota virou-se para Annabeth, e engoliu seco. A amizade de anos não contribuía no quesito guardar segredos, para nenhuma delas.

— Annie, eu... — a garota olhou para cima, e Annabeth temeu que ela fosse começar a chorar — A gente pode falar sobre isso depois? É só... Não antes dessa festa, por favor.

— Tudo bem. — disse, tentando mostrar um sorriso reconfortante para a amiga, mas sentindo vontade de fingir que essa interação não tinha acontecido — Ei, eu estava pensando, será que dá para usar um dos batons como blush?

Piper riu, e as duas meninas passaram os próximos minutos conversando, rindo e se maquiando. A morena continuou com seu plano, seja lá qual fosse, e estava deslumbrante com a maquiagem que tinha feito. Apesar de seu delineado ter ficado longe de perfeito, a cor escura ajudava a realçar seus olhos, fazendo-os parecer ainda mais claros e vívidos. Annabeth preferiu um caminho mais seguro com esses artifícios, e apenas usou um pouco de batom como blush. Tinha certeza de que qualquer outra coisa que passasse no rosto ia desaparecer até o final da noite.

***

Era possível ouvir a música alta da festa pelo menos a duas quadras de distância dela. A casa de Valdez estava transbordando de gente quando o Uber da dupla chegou lá. Annabeth pôde ver de cara vários casais fazendo mais em público do que era devido no jardim da residência, além de dezenas de copos de plástico vermelhos jogados pelos cantos. Ela também conseguiu ver Thalia, sentada contra a pilastra da entrada perto de Jason e Nico, bebericando de um copo enquanto tentava não rir.

Annie planejava falar com Thalia ainda no início da festa, para não ter que pensar em nenhuma tarefa naquela noite e ficar livre. Foi andando até o grupo com Piper em seu encalce, e, pela visão periférica, conseguiu vê-la mudando a posição do cabelo e arrumando os fios rebeldes do topo da cabeça.

— Vem Pipes, vamos falar com o pessoal. — disse entre risadas, caminhando em direção ao grupo.

— Ei, Annie! — Nico gritou, acenando freneticamente e derramando um pouco do líquido do copo que segurava no processo.

— Caramba, Nico, agora eu vou ficar fedendo a álcool. — Thalia reclamou, esfregando a mancha laranja que surgiu na blusa branca que usava.

— E aí, tudo bem? — a loira falou por cima da música, sendo seguida por um tímido _oi_ vindo de Piper.

Thalia grunhiu, ainda analisando o tecido da blusa. Jason respondeu com um sorriso sem graça e Nico, com um abraço caloroso _demais._

_“Nossa, mas bêbado? Já?!”_

Piper continuou se escondendo atrás de Annabeth, mas a loira não sabia se era porque estava com vergonha de Jason ou porque não se sentia muito à vontade na frente de Thalia. Mas sabia que ser bicho do mato naquela situação não iria ajudá-la, então passou um braço pela cintura da amiga e a trouxe para seu lado.

— Então, que que tem de bom nessa festa? — perguntou, olhando para Jason e Nico.

— Acho que o Leo comprou vodca e cerveja, pelo menos é isso que todo mundo está bebendo... Piper você está bem? — Jason fitava a morena com preocupação e dúvida.

Piper parecia prestes a sair correndo. Tinha os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, escondendo a barriga e o top de renda que podia ser visto pelo tecido transparente. Annabeth olhou a amiga por uns instantes, esperando que falasse alguma coisa, mas a morena parecia estar entrando em colapso.

— Está com frio, Pipes? Aqui, pega meu casaco. — a loira desamarrou a jaqueta jeans que levava na cintura e a colocou nos ombros da amiga, que agradeceu com os olhos.

— Ah, isso, frio. Não precisam se preocupar, eu estou bem. — Thalia, Jason e Nico observaram a menina por um momento, enquanto esta sorria, tentando passar confiança para o grupo.

O grupo continuou conversando, dessa vez sobre uma festa que ocorreu durante o verão na casa de Valdez. Annabeth tentou se concentrar no assunto, mas sua mente estava dividida na preocupação com sua melhor amiga. O que estava acontecendo que a fizera querer tão desesperadamente ser alguém que ela não era naquela festa? Desejou não ter deixado Piper ser tão radical em tão pouco tempo. Desejou não ter oferecido a blusa de tule para ela, ou o delineador, ou a saia de couro.

— Pipes, — Annabeth chamou-a suavemente, para que o resto do grupo não ouvisse — eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas seja o que for... Um passo de cada vez, ok?

Piper virou para a loira, os olhos brilhando dourados na luz amarelada da varanda da casa. Ela estava prestes a responder, quando Nico interveio:

— Ei, ei, ei, sem segredinhos, que que está rolando? — o rapaz apontou para as duas, acusadoramente.

— Só estava sugerindo irmos lá dentro para pegar algo para beber. — Annabeth respondeu, rindo de nervoso — Eu vou lá.

Annie puxou Piper sob os olhares despreocupados dos colegas, adentrando a casa em direção à cozinha. A parte de dentro do lugar estava ainda mais cheia que a de fora, mas com muito menos indecência. Annabeth percebeu que a parte de dentro da casa não era o foco da festa em si, já que muitos ali apenas conversavam ou brincavam de verdade ou consequência nos sofás. A parte dos fundos, no entanto, estava iluminada com luzes coloridas de festa, e todos dançavam ao som de uma mistura de pop e eletrônica.

A loira abriu o cooler que estava no chão da cozinha. Jason não estava errado, havia vodca, caixas de suco e latas de cerveja cobertas de gelo. Agilmente, preparou uma mistura de suco e vodca em dois copos plásticos, oferecendo um a Piper. A morena observou as sobrancelhas erguidas da loira, que diziam claramente _“melhor beber”._ Annabeth observou Piper contorcer a cara após sentir o álcool descer queimando e bebeu um gole do próprio copo. A bebida estava, realmente, fortíssima.

— Caramba, Annie — Piper disse, cheirando o copo — O álcool 70 ficou até com inveja agora.

— Não é para ser fraquinho. — disse rindo, sentido o frescor do álcool pelas narinas — Ei, eu tenho que falar com a Thalia rapidinho, você me espera?

Os olhos de Piper se arregalaram um pouco e escanearam a sala, frenéticos.

— Ah, sim, ok. Te espero na piscina, pode ser? — Annabeth afirmou e virou-se para buscar Thalia na entrada da casa — Ei, Leo, tudo bem?

A loira andou em direção à porta, bebericando o suco adulterado e começando a sentir as pernas e braços mais leves. Era muito fraca com tolerância de álcool, e o menor teor já a fazia sentir os efeitos. Mas era isso mesmo que queria: se intoxicar um pouco, dançar e rir sem ligar para quem a xingasse ou a atingisse no dia a dia, como Percy Jackson, sua mãe...

Principalmente sua mãe.

Deu um grande gole no copo, sentindo a garganta arder no processo, mas esperando que em breve isso não fosse mais um problema. Caminhou até Thalia, agachando-se para ficarem na mesma altura.

— Credo, loira, você já está fedendo a álcool — a morena torceu o nariz. Annabeth lembrou-se que ela odiava bebidas alcoólicas, por todo o histórico com a mãe.

— Thals, acho que não vai rolar fazer você sabe o que hoje. — sussurrou, prestando atenção em Nico e Jason, que, naquele momento, ignoravam a presença da menina.

Thalia virou-se para observá-la, exalando pesadamente em frustração.

— Como assim, _não vai rolar?_ — a menina zombou, claramente irritada — Você sabe quanto tempo vai demorar até outra oportunidade dessas surgir de novo?

— A Piper está passando por algum problema. — respondeu, sentando-se no degrau que Thalia também estava sentada. Suas pernas pareciam dormentes e fadigadas — Não me disse o que é, mas... — pausou, com dificuldades de articular o que pensava.

Apenas não parecia certo, adicionar mais uma situação, uma condicionante, uma pessoa na vida de alguém que já estava lidando com muito. E Annabeth tinha certeza de que era muito, porque Piper não ficaria como estava por pouco. Thalia a encarava com expectativa.

— Hoje não, confia em mim. Por favor. — suplicou.

Thalia levou o copo com refrigerante de laranja à boca, revirando os olhos.

— Eu vou ao banheiro. — disse, levantando-se e entrando na casa.

Annie percebeu que Thalia não havia, de fato, respondido à questão que ela levantou, mas torceu pelo melhor e terminou o conteúdo do copo que carregava. Ficando um momento sentada, encarando a calçada da rua dos Valdez. Virou-se para Nico, que estava dançando despretensiosamente ao lado de Jason.

— Ei, Nico, me dá um gole do seu copo?

***

Annabeth perdeu vista de Piper por pelo menos uma hora, mas tampouco estava em condição de lembrar-se da amiga. Os últimos goles de álcool tinham feito-a perder o fio da meada, incentivando a mais apta (pela visão da loira) dançarina a surgir. Annie nem gostava do ritmo das músicas que tocavam na festa, mas intercalava beber do copo que segurava com dançar desengonçadamente junto com Nico e Will, que havia chegado meia hora antes. O som ensurdecedor dos alto-falantes da área e as luzes estroboscópicas multicoloridas intensificavam a tontura e visão turva da embriaguez dela.

Ela estava começando a perceber que estava ficando de vela para o casal, quando sentiu alguém colidindo contra seu corpo, fazendo com que quase caísse no chão de pedra. A voz na cabeça de Annabeth, que estava muito mais alta, mais persuasiva e mais agressiva, esbravejou:

_“Olha por onde anda, animal!”_

Mas Annabeth, que já estava mais letárgica que sua eu interior, apenas virou-se para encarar o agressor com as sobrancelhas franzidas, que se relaxaram quando viram Piper escorada nela.

— Piper, tinha te esquecido. — as palavras se enrolavam na língua da menina, saindo arrastadas e confusas da boca dela, enquanto ela tentava endireitar o equilíbrio da amiga.

— Annie, o Jason é muito bonito né? — comentou, ainda apoiada no corpo da loira.

Annabeth afastou a cabeça para encará-la, tendo dificuldade em focar a visão na menina. Ela se encontrava bêbada mesmo, não havia dúvidas: estava visivelmente cansada e sua fala também estava enrolada. Algo dentro de Annie lembrou-se sobre não querer que Piper pensasse em algum garoto na festa, mas aquela parte se perdeu entre os vários pensamentos misturados da loira naquele momento.

— É, ele é um gostoso mesmo. — Annabeth respondeu, rindo e observando o seu redor, procurando pelo loiro.

— Eu... Eu vou beijar ele! — Piper se desvencilhou da amiga, mas foi prontamente puxada pela loira.

— Ué, Pipes, como assim? — interveio, subitamente se sentido mais alerta e consciente da situação.

— O Percy disse que o Jason queria.

Annabeth bufou, raivosa, com a menção do nome. Por um lado, ela não havia falado com o rapaz sobre a interrupção do plano, mas por outro, ele não era o único envolvido e não deveria ter agido sozinho. Novamente, Jackson havia _feito merda._ Ela sequer se importava mais com Piper ficar ou não com Jason, apenas com sobre como ele sempre conseguia estragar as coisas. Piper observou Annabeth com olhos brilhantes.

— Nunca entendi esse ódio que vocês têm. — a morena deu de ombros, caminhando para longe. Annabeth percebeu que ela nem estava mais com a jaqueta jeans dela, mas não a chamou de volta.

Estava determinada a ter uma conversa _séria_ com Percy Jackson.

Quer dizer, séria nos parâmetros alcoolizados da garota. Na verdade, o que ela queria mesmo era descontar as frustrações dela em uma partida de gritaria com o rapaz. Procurou-o dentre grupos e rostos que sequer era capaz de reconhecer, batendo os pés no chão com força e sentindo o peito arder com o sentimento negativo. Estava cansada de ser pisoteada por ele, e ainda mais exausta de segurar as respostas. Quando viu Percy parado perto do canteiro de flores do quintal do Valdez, Annabeth ficou ainda mais possessa. Parou ao lado dele, virando-o de forma brusca. Parecia que ela ia começar uma briga, mas nenhuma das pessoas ao seu redor pareceu perceber.

— Quem você acha que é? — falou alto, cerrando os punhos e tentando focar a visão no moreno.

Percy arregalou os olhos com uma expressão confusa.

— O que...

— O que, nada! — interrompeu — Não era para você ter falado com a Piper hoje!

— Você obviamente bebeu demais, Chase. Não vou falar com você nesse estado. — disse ele, começando a ir embora. Annabeth o puxou pela camisa de novo.

— Eu estou bem. Mas a Piper não vai estar depois que o Jason a rejeitar. Você sequer consertou a idiotice que você tinha feito? Ou ele ainda acha que você que quer ficar com ela? Tu não tem noção do que você acabou de fazer, ela... — Percy pegou ambos ombros de Annabeth e a virou, interrompendo a conversa.

Annabeth demorou a entender a imagem que via devido a sua cabeça que parecia girar. Mas realmente estavam lá. Piper e Jason. Juntos. Annabeth nem sabia que Piper era o tipo de garota que encurrala garotos contra a parede, mas era exatamente isso que via, e Jason com certeza não parecia contrário à situação. Ela virou-se para encarar Percy, que agora sorria sarcasticamente. Ela sentiu o rosto queimar, mas não sabia se era pelo álcool ou pela vergonha de ter brigado com o rapaz sem motivo. Mas tinha servido como um choque de realidade, fazendo com que ela nem se sentisse mais aérea.

Ela olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém observando-a, a não ser o menino de olhos verdes. Mas a culpa e o constrangimento começaram a gritar em seu ouvido. Queria não ter explodido, e se sentia uma pessoa horrível, descontrolada e instável. E de fato, não era? Sua mãe mesmo dizia que ela não conseguia suprimir seus impulsos, dizia que ela era sensível demais aos comentários dos outros. Como os de Percy. Não era ela quem havia quase chorado mais cedo quando ele questionou sua inteligência?

Estariam eles certos? Annabeth sentiu os olhos arderem e a garganta fechar. Sua cabeça repetia em looping todas as coisas minimamente ruins que ouvira nos últimos dias e meses, absorvendo-as de forma perigosa. Queria muito parar de pensar nelas, mas era tarde demais, ela já estava em modo autodestrutivo. Apenas sentou-se no chão, apesar de sentir o chão molhado do pátio da piscina umedecer o tecido do vestido que usava. Ela mal conseguia sentir as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto, mas sabia que chorava pois não conseguia parar de soluçar.

_“Eu sou tão desprezível assim?”_

A loira percebeu Percy sair do lugar onde estava parado, observando seus tênis velhos e sujos caminhando para longe. Ela tinha estado tão absorta na própria crise que não tinha se importado (ou lembrado) que ele estava parado observando-a pelos últimos minutos. Praguejou-se mentalmente, mais uma vez, por ter sido boba o suficiente para deixá-lo vê-la em seus momentos de fraqueza. Tinha sido esperta mais cedo por ter saído antes que ele pudesse ver algo, mas, dessa vez, não conseguiu.

Escondeu o rosto entre os cotovelos, esperando que ninguém da festa tropeçasse nela ou derrubasse bebida em cima dela, já que estava no meio da “pista de dança”, mas não tinha forças para levantar-se. Ficou ali, sentindo as lágrimas salgadas inundarem o paladar.

Poucos minutos depois, ela sentiu alguém tocar seu braço.

— Ei, Annie, vamos te tirar daqui.


	6. Disfunção

A claridade fazia a cabeça de Annabeth latejar, mesmo com os olhos fechados. Grunhiu. Além de dor de cabeça, sentia as palmas da mão e a boca secas, como se não bebesse água fazia anos. E pior ainda: onde é que estava?

Sentiu o coração bater mais forte com a dúvida e abriu os olhos, arrependendo-se instantaneamente ao sentir os raios solares queimarem os olhos, mas forçou-se a vasculhar os arredores, em busca de algo que lhe dissesse onde estava. Viu a janela, primeiramente. Estava em uma casa, pois conseguia observar o asfalto da rua de perto. O cômodo estava arrumado, mas era pequeno e entulhado, com vários posters colados pelas paredes cor de gelo. Havia uma escrivaninha branca, da qual Annabeth se aproximou para inspecionar. Uma foto emoldurada estava exibida perto de uma caixa cheia de esmaltes escuros, foto que Annabeth reconheceu automaticamente.

Era, sem dúvida alguma, Thalia. Mas uma Thalia muito menor e menos gótica, com algo em torno de 8 anos, ao lado de Jason, que sorria com a boca lambuzada de sorvete de chocolate. Era uma foto adorável, que a menina sempre expusera em seu quarto, lembrava-se Annabeth. Suspirou aliviada. Não estava na casa de nenhum desconhecido, tampouco fizera algo passível de arrependimento, pensou. Estava na casa de sua amiga de infância, a salvo.

Sentou-se na cama, debatendo se deveria sair do quarto ou não. Imaginou que Thalia estivesse na cozinha, mas pensou que a mãe dela também poderia estar lá, e não queria ter que conversar sobre como bebeu demais com uma alcoólatra. Não tinha muita experiência de convívio com pessoas viciadas, mas trazer o vício delas como tópico de debate não estava na lista de coisas sensatas a fazer de Annabeth.

E então, a porta se abriu, revelando uma Thalia carregando um copo de água e um comprimido branco.

— Ah, já acordou. — disse, sentando-se do lado da loira e entregando o remédio com a água, que Annabeth prontamente ingeriu.

— Valeu. — disse, desfrutando da sensação da água na garganta seca.

— Que isso. Se você estiver com fome, tem bolo na cozinha, minha mãe fez mais cedo quando soube que você estava aqui. Ela ficou animada... — Thalia comentou, enquanto ficava desconfortavelmente de pé ao lado da cama. Fazia anos que Annabeth não via a mãe de Thalia.

Um silêncio pairou o ambiente. Apesar de terem tido bastante contato nas últimas semanas, as duas garotas não estavam nem perto de como a amizade delas costumava ser. Não tinham assunto para conversar, ou interesses em comum para passar o tempo.

— Ela ainda lembra que eu gosto do bolo dela, é? — a loira forçou, soltando um riso leve.

— Sim. Inclusive fez ele de limão, ela sabe que você ama. — respondeu, fazendo uma careta — Eu odeio bolo de limão.

Annabeth riu. Sempre que ela passava o dia na casa de Thalia, a mãe da morena fazia diversos bolos para as meninas. Na verdade, era o único resquício de sanidade que a mulher mostrava, quando não estava bêbada em casa ou sumida pelas ruas e bares da cidade. Era, também, uma das poucas memórias que Annie tinha da mulher.

— Bom, eu vou lá pegar um pedaço desse bolo então. — anunciou, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à cozinha.

O bolo estava do jeito que Annabeth se lembrava, fofo, cítrico e com uma calda durinha de açúcar que dava uma textura que não encontrava em lugar nenhum além da receita da mãe da amiga. Tinha gosto de infância. Annabeth olhou para a morena, agradecida. Não só pela experiência do doce, mas também por tê-la trazido para um lugar seguro.

— Ei, Thals. Obrigada por ter me trazido da festa. — falou, sorrindo levemente — Não deve ter sido fácil lidar comigo desacordada, mas sério, muito obrigada.

Thalia olhou-a com a testa franzida.

— Desacordada?

— Eu não estava? Quer dizer, eu não me lembro de ter vindo para cá, deduzi que tinha bebido demais e dormido lá nos Valdez. — a loira explicou.

— Não, Annie, você veio de Uber comigo para cá, e estava acordadíssima. — riu — Inclusive, você flertou com o motorista do carro.

Annabeth arregalou os olhos. Não se lembrava de nada daquilo. Pelo contrário, a última memória que tinha era dela dançando no quintal com um copo meio vazio de suco com vodca. Imaginou que sua falta de memória se desse a ter dormido durante a festa, pois sabia que quando ela dormia bêbada, não havia quem ou o que fosse capaz de acordá-la. Mas agora Thalia lhe informara que não só ela não tinha dormido na festa, como também ela estava acordada o suficiente para paquerar o funcionário do aplicativo? Esperava fortemente que aquilo tivesse sido o pior que ela fez naquela noite.

— Então por que você me trouxe para cá se eu estava acordada?

— Eu não sei, o Percy não me contou o que rolou. — respondeu, indo até a geladeira e abrindo-a. — Ele só me disse que você precisava de ajuda, aí eu fui te buscar e te achei em posição fetal no meio da festa. Você não se lembra?

Annabeth nem se lembrava de ter visto Percy na festa. Por que que ele havia chamado Thalia para ajudá-la? Será que teriam conversado na festa?

— Não... — disse perplexa, encarando Thalia e negando com a cabeça suavemente.

— Bom, é por isso que eu não bebo. Vai um suco de laranja? — ofereceu a caixa de papelão, que fez Annabeth se lembrar diretamente dos sucos adulterados que bebera.

— Passo. — disse com nojo mascarado. Thalia deu de ombros e bebeu o líquido direto da caixa.

Annabeth pegou mais um pedaço de bolo, ainda pensando sobre as lacunas em sua memória. Agora que Thalia havia mencionado sobre ela em posição fetal, algo dentro de sua mente havia acendido. Tinha a sensação de ter chorado, como se alguém dentro de sua mente que estivesse preso em um quarto a prova de som acabasse de ter sugerido a possibilidade de isso ter acontecido. Mas não fazia ideia do porquê. A única coisa que se lembrava com certeza era de ter chegado na festa com Piper e imediatamente ter começado a beber.

_Piper._

Ela tinha ido para a festa com a amiga, mas não sabia se ela tinha sido avisada de seu paradeiro. Piper devia estar muito preocupada. Annabeth tateou as pernas inutilmente, já que não encontrou nenhum resquício de seu celular em seu vestido sem bolsos.

— Meu celular, sabe onde está? — perguntou.

— Ah, sim. — andou até uma mesinha com um abajur e pegou o aparelho que jazia ali — Aqui.

Annabeth agradeceu em um sussurro e acionou a tela do celular. Estranhamente, não havia nenhuma notificação esperando-a, mesmo assim abriu o WhatsApp e procurou o contato de Piper, escrevendo-lhe uma mensagem.

**_Ei, desculpa sumir ontem, acabei vindo para a casa da Thalia. Me liga quando acordar, por favor._ **

Mandou e bloqueou o telefone, ansiosa. Subitamente, um flash passou pela sua cabeça, tão rápido que mal foi capaz de perceber que esteve lá, mas a ideia dele ainda permaneceu: o rosto de Percy, encarando-a severo. Na verdade, não conseguia enxergar as feições dele em si, por estarem demasiado borradas para distingui-las, mas sabia que era o rapaz, pois reconhecia o cabelo preto picotado e as roupas desgastadas. Eles em algum momento haviam se encontrado, fato já confirmado por Thalia, mas em que condições? Ele não parecia feliz, mas nunca parecia feliz perto dela de qualquer forma. Não seria de espantar que estivessem brigando.

Afastou o rapaz da mente. Estava cansada de lidar com ele e qualquer coisa que o envolvesse, já que o havia feito mais vezes na última semana do que fez em sua vida inteira.

A casa de Annabeth estava extremamente quieta quando ela chegou lá. Não havia sinal da mãe em nenhum dos cômodos comuns, tampouco no quarto de hóspede que costumava habitar. Mas não era nada fora do extraordinário, então a loira fez pouco caso disso, indo diretamente para o seu quarto e se jogando sobre a cama arrumada.

Sentiu o celular vibrar. Era Piper, ligando. Annabeth atendeu e tentou saudar a menina, mas foi prontamente interrompida por sua voz estridente.

— Annabeth, onde você se meteu?! — a frase retumbou em cada canto do ouvido da loira — Eu te procurei a merda da festa inteira e nada de você!

— Um pouco mais baixo por favor, gritar no celular não adianta em nada. — falou, levemente irritada — Eu estava na casa da Thalia, ok? A salvo. — a loira pôde ouvir a amiga bufar pelo telefone — E você, se meteu onde?

— Ué, eu vim para a minha casa. — sentiu o tom debochado pairar na ligação — Você não tem ideia do que aconteceu na festa ontem. — Annabeth riu sarcasticamente.

— Elementar, caro Watson. Thalia aparentemente me arrastou viva daquela festa, mas eu não lembro nem do menor detalhe. — comentou, revirando os olhos, apesar da amiga não poder captar esse movimento — Por sinal, cadê minha jaqueta?

— Esquece a Thalia e a jaqueta Annabeth, — cortou rapidamente — eu. Peguei. O Jason.

Annabeth deixou o queixo cair. Definitivamente não se lembrava daquilo. Ficou curiosa para saber o que tinha impulsionado esse acontecimento.

— É o que?! — disse, se apropriando da mesma voz estridente que criticou segundos antes — Como, quando? — balbuciou, atropelando-se com as palavras.

— Lembra que eu te falei que o Percy veio me dizer que o Jason queria ficar comigo?

— Lembro. — não lembrava.

— Então, eu já estava mais que alegrinha né, cheia de coragem. — Piper descrevia, orgulhosa — Fui até ele e botei ele contra a parede, você tinha que ver! Ele fica muito fofo surpreso.

— E ele beija bem? — questionou, rolando na cama e ficando de bruços.

— Ele não tem um defeito Annabeth. Um sequer. Não acredito que _eu,_ mera mortal, fiquei com um deus daqueles.

Annabeth riu sinceramente. Mas algo dentro dela se revolveu, uma culpa que ela não conseguia apontar direito, mas que estava lá, sorrateira.

— _Mera mortal._ Ele que tem sorte de ter ficado com você! — Annabeth respondeu, ouvindo a risada de Piper acompanhar seu comentário — Mas, agora sério, você lembra de ter me visto fazendo algo estranho na festa? Eu estou com medo de ter, sei lá, dançado pelada em cima da mesa ou algo do tipo. Não consigo lembrar da maior parte de ontem.

Piper ficou em silêncio, e Annabeth se preparou para o pior. Dançar pelada era só um exemplo hipotético, mas será que ela realmente tinha feito isso? Mas Piper não teria deixado de tocar nesse assunto durante esse tempo todo de conversa se tivesse acontecido, certo?

— Uhm... Não. Na verdade, você realmente deu um _chá de sumiço_ na festa, Annie. Última vez que te vi foi quando você foi procurar a Thalia. Mas tenho certeza de que se você tivesse feito algo no naipe de _dançar pelada_ a gente já teria sabido.

A loira suspirou, aliviada. O que Piper dizia tinha lógica, afinal, fofoca não fica em segredo muito tempo em Harrison High. Sentiu vergonha por não ter pensado nisso antes, mas a gratidão era muito mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento secundário naquele momento.

— Ok, você tem razão.

— Eu sei. — o sorriso orgulhoso de Piper era quase audível — Ei, eu tenho que ir, meu pai acabou de chegar aqui em casa, te vejo no colégio?

— Ah, claro. — Annabeth foi incapaz de esconder a decepção na voz. — Te vejo lá.

— Tchau.

Piper desligou antes que Annabeth pudesse fazê-lo. Ainda tinha muito para falar, sobre o que havia deixado Piper tão chateada no dia da festa, por exemplo. Não gostava de saber que a amiga estava internamente mal, mas, por outro lado, ela parecia ligeiramente melhor por ter ficado com o Grace na noite anterior, e não queria tirá-la de sua nuvem. Resolveu esperar um pouco para trazer o assunto à tona.

Ficou encarando o teto da casa, deixando a mente vagar para onde quisesse. Pensou nos trabalhos que tinha para entregar e na prova que teria no final do mês. A escola estava drenando Annabeth sem dó. Pensou em sua mãe também. Última vez que a tinha visto tinha sido dias antes. Sentiu uma ponta de saudade, e uma culpa por sentir isso. Sabia que a mãe a tratava mal, mas ainda era sua mãe, e ainda sentia um estranho conforto em sua presença. Onde será que estaria?

“ _Talvez tenha algo que responda no quarto dela”_

Sentou-se na cama, pesando os prós e contras da ideia. Se Athena descobrisse ficaria irada. Talvez, se ela ligasse para a mãe com o pretexto de saber se ela estava bem, ela não ficaria tão irritada. Ergueu o celular, e apertou o número dois para acionar o _speed dial_ do aparelho. O número um era Piper, o dois, sua mãe e o três, seu pai. Não que ligasse muito para a mãe, na verdade, evitava isso. Mas tê-la ali para contato rápido lhe dava um fio de conforto e normalidade, ao qual Annabeth se agarrava com afinco. Apertou o botão verde e colocou o telefone ao ouvido, esperando que o som clássico de ligação começasse. Entretanto, não foi isso que ouviu.

— _O número que você ligou não está recebendo chamadas ou não existe._ — a voz automática confundiu Annabeth por um momento, deixando-a parada escutando o som da ligação caída que veio depois.

Annabeth entrou na agenda do celular e procurou o contato de Athena, conferindo minunciosamente se era algum erro no número registrado no contato que ocasionara a falha. O que, por sinal, era loucura, visto que a menina já havia usado o mesmo esquema e tinha conseguido falar com a mãe. Teria ela desligado o aparelho, ou algo do tipo?

Não havia jeito, teria que procurar no quarto dela.

Abriu a porta do aposento, mas algo não parecia certo. O quarto parecia... Vazio. Como se ninguém morasse ali. Se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa, deslizando a porta e encarando o vazio que encontrou. Não havia _nada._ Nem um sapato, nem um blazer, nem um resquício das roupas de Athena. Annabeth sentiu o peito apertar. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam as coisas de sua mãe?

Annabeth andou frenética até a mesinha de noite ao lado da cama de solteiro do quarto. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, estava sendo guiada por uma energia caótica que a impedia de assumir o pior. Queria entender. O mais rápido possível. Abriu cada gaveta, a procura de um sinal, de uma luz, de qualquer coisa que a ajudasse. Mas não havia nada.

A menina se deixou cair na cama, atônita.

“ _Annabeth, você é uma pessoa racional, lógica. O que você tem que fazer agora?”_ mentalizou, tentando controlar a queimação da garganta e a falta de ar que tomavam seu corpo.

Se chamá-la não adiantou, com certeza mandar mensagem tampouco o faria. Sentia-se encurralada pela situação. Não havia o que fazer, não podia chamar a polícia, por exemplo. Eles não poderiam fazer nada, pois era óbvio: Athena tinha saído de casa por contra própria, e, aparentemente, não tinha intenção de voltar.

Na segunda seguinte, Annabeth mal esteve na aula, mentalmente, por assim dizer. Por mais que quisesse prestar atenção na explicação de Paul Blofis sobre a Guerra da Interseção, sempre acabava voltando ao tema de sua mãe. Não conseguia acreditar que sua mãe havia deixado sua casa, havia deixado _Annabeth,_ sem mais nem menos. Quer dizer, ela sabia sobre as insatisfações de Athena com a própria vida, mas nunca pensou que ela chegaria nesse extremo, _e pior,_ que não deixaria uma única nota em casa explicando o porquê. Por tudo que Annie sabia, sua mãe estava deixando roupas na lavanderia, e voltaria em breve. Mas já sabia que não era o caso.

Durante o intervalo, Annabeth despistou Piper para ir para a sala da psicóloga. Esperava conversar com a mãe, e pedir-lhe que voltasse para o apartamento, apesar de ter certeza de que Athena era impossível de convencer a esta altura. Mas, quando chegou na sala, apenas viu uma mesa vazia, sem as usuais quinquilharias expostas pela sala, como o computador da mulher, o diploma universitário e o de pós-graduação dela. Temeu que fosse vomitar.

A loira caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira, vendo, pela primeira vez, como a mãe passava seus dias no trabalho. Será que tinha sido culpa de Annabeth? Será que era, realmente, uma filha inconveniente demais? Sentiu os olhos ficarem quentes. Mas sua sequência emocional foi interrompida pelo som da maçaneta da sala.

Uma pequena faísca de esperança surgiu dentro dela. Talvez pudesse falar com a mãe, depois de tudo. Talvez ainda fosse buscar algo nas gavetas da mesa, ou talvez nem tivesse saído do trabalho e tivesse apenas tirado as coisas para limpar? Annabeth encarou a porta com expectativa. Mas quem estava lá não era sua mãe, era o Diretor Quiron. Annabeth passou os punhos rapidamente pelos olhos, enxugando qualquer resquício de lágrima que pudesse existir ali.

— Annabeth? Você por aqui? — Quiron parecia confuso, enquanto analisava a loira dos pés à cabeça.

A menina permaneceu quieta, apenas sorrindo tristemente para o homem. Geralmente, botaria uma máscara, e fingiria estar bem. Mas não se sentia capaz de exercer tamanho esforço, visto a situação.

— A minha mãe se demitiu, diretor? — forçou, encarando o homem engravatado com expectativa.

Quiron observou-a com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Nem ele entendia o que estava acontecendo, e Annabeth podia ver que tentava articular algum pensamento coerente para confortar a menina. Mas, de alguma forma, sua falta de palavras apenas a machucou ainda mais.

— Há quanto tempo ela avisou que ia sair? — Annabeth engasgou-se com as palavras e o choro, mas não se importou.

— Duas semanas. — ele respondeu, aproximando-se da antiga mesa de Athena — Eu... Pensei que vocês fossem se mudar. Não perguntei nada para ela, pois sei que é uma mulher reservada. Você não sabia que ela tinha se demitido?

Annabeth negou com a cabeça, observando os detalhes da mesa. Queria que os arranhados da madeira lhe dissessem algo que a fizesse se sentir melhor, mas não teve tal sorte.

— Ela deixou uma nota em casa. Disse que ia para a lavanderia. — comentou, subitamente ciente de que não falava com algum amigo, e sim com uma pessoa que mal a conhecia. Mas era Quiron que estava ali naquele momento, e ela não tinha forças para ligar para _forçar a barra_ — Talvez para que eu não desconfiasse logo de cara das roupas desaparecidas dela e chamasse a polícia? Eu não sei.

— Eu nunca achei que Athena fosse fazer algo desse tipo... — o homem parecia surpreso — Quer dizer, ela sempre falava tão bem sobre você e sobre o Frederick... Parecia tão satisfeita com a vida que tinha.

A garota riu, sem humor algum. É claro que sua mãe sempre falava bem da própria vida, óbvio, uma vida que ela não vivia. Ninguém desconfiaria da mulher esbelta e recatada que sorria e deixava os brincos de pérola a mostra.

— Ela era muito boa em mentir.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Annabeth não queria sair daquela sala, e Quiron não ousou fazer mais perguntas. A loira ainda sentia a presença do homem na sala, mas seguia encarando a madeira velha envernizada da mesa. Ele suspirou e saiu da sala, fechando-a atrás de si. Mesmo Annabeth, tão adepta das palavras grandes e mirabolantes, sabia que não existiam palavras suficientes no mundo para mudar o jeito que se sentia: irrelevante e desprezível. Não julgou Quiron por ir embora.

Annabeth ficou ali por mais uns minutos, vazia. Não pensou em nada, apenas ficou parada. E depois saiu do colégio e foi para casa, ignorando as aulas que ainda tinha no dia.

Em casa, não falou com o pai. Sabia que tinham coisas que precisavam ser resolvidas, como por exemplo como se sustentariam, já que ele não trabalhava. Annabeth não tinha tocado nesses assuntos no dia anterior (quando viu o quarto da mãe vazio) pois ainda tinha esperanças de falar com ela, convencê-la que ela podia ser uma boa filha, que queria mudar, que _ia_ mudar. Mas nem sabia onde a mãe estava, então teria que lidar com essa nova realidade. Mas depois.

Nos dias seguintes, Annabeth não foi à escola. Ela até recebeu algumas mensagens de Piper e de Nico, que notaram sua ausência, mas não respondeu. Queria ficar sozinha.

Uma semana depois, o carteiro deixou um envelope pardo enorme da residência dos Chase. Quando a menina viu que a carta vinha de sua mãe, seu coração perdeu o compasso. Imaginou que finalmente tivesse a conclusão que esperava, uma carta que dissesse por que fora embora, e, principalmente, que dissesse que não tinha sido culpa da loira. Mas, quando rasgou o papel amarelado da embalagem, apenas viu um contrato. Mais especificamente, um acordo de divórcio. Athena estava pedindo separação de Frederick. Pelo menos Annabeth descobriu para onde sua mãe tinha ido, pelo endereço do remetente.

O pai de Annabeth leu o contrato rapidamente. Nele, acordavam que Annabeth ficaria sob custódia dele, e que o apartamento no qual moravam ficaria para ele. A mensagem era óbvia: _“eu não quero me associar com nada que tenha a ver com essa vida que abandonei”._

No mesmo dia do acordo de divórcio, por ironia do destino, Piper e Nico decidiram ir até ela. Foram logo após o fim da escola, quando o sol ainda estava quente no céu. Annie amava tomar sol. Mas, ultimamente, tinha deixado suas cortinas fechadas, impedindo que qualquer luz entrasse no quarto em que se confinara.

Seus amigos a encararam bravos. Ela nunca havia desaparecido antes. Annabeth sentiu uma leve irritação por tê-los julgando-a sem saber o que tinha acontecido, mas tentou ignorar essa sensação ruim.

— Que demônios, Annabeth? — Piper disse, entrando no apartamento sem permissão. — Onde você esteve essa semana? Você faltou a apresentação de biologia, sabia disso? O que aconteceu?

Nico não prestou atenção na morena e seu chilique. Observou a sala de estar e seus blecautes pesados que faziam o cômodo ter pouca iluminação. Encarou a pilha de louça suja acumulada e o odor terrível que ela exalava. Nico era observador demais para seu próprio bem.

Annabeth considerou mentir para os amigos. Mas não sabia se isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis ou mais difíceis. A verdade ficou presa em sua garganta e ela repetiu as primeiras palavras da resposta em sua cabeça. A expressão de Piper foi de raiva a preocupação.

— Annie, você está bem? — Piper se aproximou, retirando uma mecha do cabelo loiro da menina da frente do rosto.

Os olhos começaram a arder de novo. Mas, dessa vez, ela não segurou nenhuma lágrima. Nico se juntou às duas garotas, fitando a loira com ternura e preocupação, enquanto Annabeth respirava descompassadamente ao chorar.

— Ei, ei... — o rapaz acariciou as costas da menina, tentando acalmá-la. — Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não vai. — a loira soluçou, sentindo os músculos da testa e bochechas doerem pela expressão de choro — A minha mãe nos deixou.

— Como assim, deixou? — Nico perguntou com cautela.

Annabeth agarrou o envelope pardo com a papelada do divórcio, com a mão tremendo. Era a primeira vez que admitia aquilo em voz alta explicitamente.

— Ela só foi embora. Se demitiu, e mandou os papeis do divórcio. Ela nem se despediu. — a loira gaguejou, sentindo uma onda de desespero tomar conta dela, transformando-a em uma poça de tristeza e soluços.

Piper e Nico suspiraram, sentando-se no sofá e abraçando a amiga. Ambos sabiam que a relação da família Chase era instável, mas ninguém teria imaginado que acabaria daquela forma, sem cerimônias, apenas vazio e abandono. Annabeth molhava a camiseta preta do amigo com lágrimas, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar.

— Por que que eu tinha que ser assim? Tão insuportável para ela?

— Annabeth, não fala isso... — Piper se ajoelhou para olhar a loira nos olhos, que pareciam muito mais escuros contra a esclera a vermelhada e o ambiente sem luz — Você é uma pessoa incrível, com uma energia incrível. Athena era uma narcisista, desculpa falar assim da sua mãe nesse momento, mas...

— Piper está certa, Annie. — Nico complementou, fazendo cafuné na menina chorosa — O problema nunca foi você. Ela que sempre se importou demais com si mesma para prestar atenção no resto do mundo.

Annabeth tentou respirar fundo, concentrando-se na expansão do próprio tórax para tentar parar seu desespero. Tentou, como sempre, racionalizar o que sentia. A mãe de Annabeth nunca tinha sido presente, até onde ela lembrava, não seria muito diferente agora. Ela só não a teria por perto para lembrá-la constantemente do quanto a filha a envergonhava e irritava. Em sua cabeça, isso fazia completo sentido. Mas por que ainda sentia seu coração doer?


	7. Trégua

Annabeth se encontrava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala da casa dos Grace, apenas prestando atenção na conversa e soltando risadas anasaladas ocasionais, mas sem muito envolvimento. Thalia havia sugerido um pequeno evento em sua casa, uma noite de jogos e filmes para passar o tempo. Óbvio, Annie sabia que era mais do que isso. Nico tinha contado a novidade sobre a família Chase à morena, e esta prontamente organizou algo para distrair Annabeth. Já havia passado três semanas do ocorrido e a loira estava longe de se sentir melhor, mas não era oposta à ideia de tirar sua mente do assunto por algumas horas.

Não havia álcool lá, devido à Sra. Grace e seu histórico, mas a loira nem contava com isso. Depois dos apagões que experenciou na última festa, ela só queria distância da substância por um tempo. Gostava de lembrar das coisas que fazia, fossem elas ruins ou boas. E queria provar para si mesma que conseguia se divertir sem estar sob a influência de nada.

A única coisa que a incomodava no encontro era a presença de Jackson na “festa”. Não podia acreditar que Thalia o tivesse convidado para aquilo quando sabia muito bem das desavenças entre os dois (que, inclusive, já tinham acontecido naquela mesma casa), mas entendia, a certo nível, que Percy não deixava de ser amigo dela e que ela tinha direito de chamá-lo. Ademais, soaria mal para Thalia convidar Annabeth, com quem mal começou a reatar a amizade perdida, e não chamar o rapaz que andava sempre com ela. Annie teve que se resignar com a companhia dele. Pelo menos tinha Piper lá para a animar caso a situação ficasse difícil.

Mas, surpreendentemente, Percy não havia lhe dirigido a palavra além de um simples _olá_ , que fugiram muito dos padrões que ela conhecia. Pela primeira vez, ele não havia sido arrogante ou sarcástico com ela. Estava longe de ter sido simpático, é claro, mas a mudança de comportamento tomou Annabeth de surpresa. Tanta surpresa que ela nem respondeu a interação, mas o garoto não pareceu se importar. 

Ela estava diante de uma roda desajeitada de pessoas nos sofás e no chão, composta por Nico, Thalia, Percy, Piper, Jason, Will e Annabeth. Piper e Jason se sentavam diametralmente opostos, e a loira se divertia com os olhares desajeitados que um lançava ao outro e que, de vez em quando, se esbarravam. A amiga tinha explicado brevemente em uma visita ao apartamento dos Chase sobre como ela e o rapaz estavam... Esquisitos. Começou quando Jason não falou com Piper nas aulas depois da festa, e piorou quando a menina tentou forçar contato entre eles. Segundo ela, não tinha sido nada físico, mas Jason parecia querer fingir que Piper nem existia, e a morena ficou chateada. Ela não conseguia ver, entretanto, o que todo mundo em volta podia: ele queria falar com ela, apenas havia algo que o impedia. Alguma coisa o fazia repensar seu curso de ação, mas ninguém era capaz de entender o quê. Talvez nem o próprio Jason conseguisse.

O grupo estava brincando de verdade ou desafio naquele momento, com uma garrafa decorativa linda de vidro verde, que Annabeth tinha certeza de que não deveria ser usada para aqueles propósitos. Ignoravam completamente o áudio e imagem do filme que tinham colocado na TV, focando totalmente na graça da brincadeira. Annie tinha tido a sorte de ser a pessoa que a garrafa indicava apenas algumas vezes, nas quais sempre pediu o tipo _verdade._ Se sentiu inferior ao grupo, pois sempre lhe eram perguntadas questões irrelevantes e que causavam pouca diversão. Ao contrário de Thalia, por exemplo, que teve que responder sobre detalhes muito pessoais de sua vida, Annie recebeu perguntas como “ _qual sua cor preferida?”_ ou “ _qual livro gostou mais de ler?”._ Havia um acordo silencioso entre os colegas para manter a experiência o mais _light_ possível para a loira. Infelizmente, isso apenas a lembrava de que existia um motivo para aquela proteção, e resultava em uma estratégia de pouca eficiência.

A menina observou Jason ser desafiado por Will a mandar uma mensagem “acidental” para Reyna. Ela considerou um desafio um tanto pesado, visto o término recente do casal, mas todos ali estavam fazendo desafios do tipo. Annabeth desejou que lhe perguntassem algo assim. Queria sentir algo mais que só dor, queria sentir aquela vergonha boba que se sente nessas situações, queria rir nervosamente, queria ver os amigos se divertindo com as situações que esses jogos proporcionam, mesmo que fosse as custas de alguém, e mesmo que esse alguém fosse ela. Será que estava doente da cabeça por pensar assim? Será que anos de descaso haviam feito ela louca?

Ela ouviu as risadas diminuírem quando a boca da garrafa apontou para si. Thalia, a desafiante da vez, exibiu uma expressão desconfortável, que tentou esconder com um meio sorriso vacilante.

— Opa, verdade de novo, loira?

Annabeth a encarou, duvidosa. O que iriam lhe perguntar, seu sabor de chips de batata favorito? Queria algo mais. _Adrenalina de verdade._ Mas quase se arrependeu assim que respondeu.

— Vou de desafio dessa vez, na verdade. — a menina apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, sentindo o coração pulsar forte em suas costelas.

Thalia mexeu a cabeça, confusa, temporariamente apagando o sorriso pela surpresa. Prontamente o exibiu de novo. A menina pareceu plástica demais para Annabeth, forçava tanto ser compreensiva que não era perto de ser ela mesma. A loira não soube por que, mas sentiu uma pontada de raiva.

— Tem certeza, Annabeth? Quer dizer, você não prefere verdade?

— Desafio está bom para mim, pode falar.

Thalia parou por um segundo, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e encostando o queixo no punho, claramente pensando em alguma coisa para desafiar.

— Ok, te desafio a... dar um beijo na bochecha da Piper? — disse, incerta. Annabeth bufou.

— Thalia, eu não sou de vidro. Você não precisa _pegar leve_ comigo. — Annabeth sentiu sua voz endurecer e soar mais ríspida do que deveria. _Soava igual a sua mãe._ — Você pode fazer bem melhor que isso, eu acho. — ela tentou remediar, suavizando a voz, mas o dano já estava feito.

A menina fixou seus olhos azuis vivos a outra, com uma mistura de decepção e dor. Annabeth ouviu Percy dar uma risada sarcástica e pensou sobre como aquilo era muito mais do feitio dele. Além disso, pegou-se de surpresa enxergando Jackson como a _única coisa normal naquela sala._ Mas foi rapidamente distraída desses pensamentos pelo arrependimento de ter falado assim com a menina. Não era sua intenção descontar sua raiva em Thalia. Percebeu que seu luto ia muito além de só dor, e que deveria tentar controlá-lo.

Thalia alternou o olhar entre Annie e Percy, que prontamente tentou esconder a risada com uma tosse forçada. O olhar severo dela continuou analisando o rapaz por alguns segundos, até que se pronunciou.

— Legal, então. Sete minutos no paraíso. Com o Perseu aqui.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e até a TV pareceu emudecer. Percy se virou para questionar a amiga, mas encontrou um olhar gélido adornado por sobrancelhas que claramente diziam _“eu tenho o poder para te destruir”._ Thalia sempre fora uma pessoa capaz de fazer esse tipo de maldade, Annabeth era completamente ciente disso. Ela poupava amigos, geralmente, mas, aparentemente, naquele momento os dois tinham atingido algum limite da garota.

Annabeth não sentiu que aquele desafio fosse um castigo, entretanto. Não gostava de Percy, mas ficar em um quarto com ele por sete minutos? Grande coisa! Cada um em um canto, duas músicas cantadas dentro da cabeça e aquilo acabava, não havia nada demais.

— Thalia, você não está falando sério. — o rapaz aproximou-se da morena, exasperado.

— Ah, não, eu estou sim. Tem um armário lá na lavanderia acho que cabem vocês dois certinho. — ela sorriu para ele, debochada.

A loira revirou os olhos e se levantou, indo em direção à lavanderia, cujo caminho lembrava perfeitamente, de algum modo. Ela pode ouvir o rapaz bufar audivelmente, e vislumbrou Thalia cotovelando Percy e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, que, dessa vez, não foi capaz de ouvir. Continuou andando para lá, esperando que o rapaz a estivesse acompanhando e que ela não estivesse passando vergonha.

Se sentiu extasiada, pois estava percebendo a adrenalina, que tanto queria conseguir trocando a verdade pelo desafio, bombear pelas suas veias, fazendo suas mãos ficarem geladas e suarem. Nem pensou direito sobre quem a acompanhava. Mas quando entrou no armário, sentiu a adrenalina ativar sua resposta de fuga. Era minúsculo, tinha por volta de um metro quadrado, isso se o observador fosse generoso e arredondasse para cima. Por sorte, Annabeth não era claustrofóbica, pois se com uma pessoa nele já ficaria apertado, então com duas...

Ela entrou no cubículo, prontamente se colocando em um dos cantos mais distantes da porta. Observou atentamente o rapaz entrar atrás dela com a cabeça baixa, prestando atenção em seu rosto para poder desviar o olhar caso olhasse para ela também. Sentiu-se boba por sentir a respiração acelerar de nervosismo, e tentou controlar suas expirações ruidosas.

Observou o rapaz por mais um instante, e odiou-se por pensar as coisas que pensava. O problema é que havia muito de Athena em Percy, e era impossível para Annabeth relevar aquilo naquele momento. Os olhos dele, geralmente verdes, pareciam cinzas na luz amarelada da cabine, e seu cabelo continuava preto como sempre. As características físicas somadas ao desconforto que ele causava nela a fez lembrar demais de como era com sua mãe. Inclusive, era ainda mais impraticável desassociar a imagem dos dois após Annabeth vagamente concluir que as ações inóspitas de ambas pessoas para com ela haviam começado na mesma época de sua vida. Sua mente trabalhava a mil enquanto ela descansava os olhos de forma desproposital na blusa de algodão desgastada dele, mas não deixou isso transparecer.

Percy fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando Annabeth por uma fração de segundo. Não havia nojo em sua face, e Annie sentiu impulso de começar uma conversa com ele, ao mesmo tempo que se confundia a si mesma com essas ideias.

Eles não se olharam nos olhos, mas ainda assim se sentiram incomodados. 

— A gente pode só ficar quieto, não deve demorar muito. — Percy interrompeu o silêncio, com uma voz serena que espantou a menina. — Em torno de duas, três músicas? Algo assim. Cante na sua mente.

Annabeth não respondeu, mas contemplou a ironia da situação. Justo minutos antes ela tinha tido o exato mesmo pensamento que Jackson, de contar o tempo por duração de música. Mas isso era um pensamento comum, certo? Todo mundo faz isso com música. Soltou ar pelo nariz em uma risada que apenas ela entendeu ou distinguiu.

— Claro, tudo bem. — respondeu a contragosto, mas tentando manter o bom-humor na voz. Sabia o quanto a neutralidade daquela conversa era instável, e não queria arruiná-la com o tom errado.

Ela realmente queria arriscar uma conversa com ele. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Estar ali era como estar em uma interação com sua mãe, só que sem os insultos velados. Quer dizer, não a mãe em si, mas uma pessoa no mesmo patamar, alguém que tampouco gostava dela. Não estar sendo xingada por Jackson, no momento, a fazia se sentir menos pior por dentro. Será que isso fazia sentido fora da cabeça dela também ou havia, efetivamente, ensandecido?

— Então, qual? — ele perguntou, arrancando Annabeth de seus devaneios.

Ela levantou o olhar para ver sua cara, mas Percy olhava para qualquer lugar da salinha, menos os olhos de Annabeth.

— Qual, o que? — retrucou, confusa.

— Qual música você está pensando? — ele respondeu, impaciente. _Instável._

— Ah, _Four_ , do _Sleeping at Last._ — mentiu, com qualquer canção que tivesse ouvido naquele dia. Estava pensando em coisas demais para cantar alguma música na cabeça.

Percy balançou a cabeça suavemente, com a testa franzida.

— O nome não me é estranho, acho que o Jason curte essa banda... — ele disse, e a garota reconheceu um esforço por parte dele de conversar com ela.

Annabeth sabia como fato que Jason definitivamente gostava daquela banda, mas resolveu não falar muito de Jason naquela hora. Não faria sentido.

— É um pouco depressiva, não? — o menino complementou.

A menina segurou o impulso de julgá-lo de qualquer forma física, primeiro porque o que estava acontecendo ali era algo completamente alienígena para ela e não desejava interromper a situação, mas também porque não sentia força interna para fazê-lo. Ela encarou-o tempo o suficiente para ele centrar sua visão na loira, por alguns segundos. Ela forçou-se a falar dessa vez.

— E você?

Ele continuou encarando-a, com a boca entreaberta. Parecia processar a pergunta, o que pareceu engraçado para Annie.

— _Cigarette Daydreams_. — ajeitou a postura contra a porta da sala — _Cage the Elephant._

Annabeth riu sem graça, artificial.

— Não tomava você por um cara que gosta de música alternativa.

O rapaz assentiu lentamente, mas sem fazer nenhum comentário. Annabeth havia formulado uma frase em sua mente, mas temeu que ela seria _ir longe demais._ Temeu que talvez ele começasse a falar perversamente com ela. Mas cuspiu a frase do mesmo jeito, em um só fôlego.

— É bom poder sustentar um conversa, assim... — _sem insultos gritados,_ o fim ficou implícito.

— Ah, Thalia falou com você também? — ele falou de uma forma mais livre. As outras falas tinham sido muito forçadas, apenas com essa resposta Annabeth foi capaz de perceber.

Inclinou a cabeça, em dúvida. Não tinha certeza do que ele estava perguntando, é obvio que Thalia falava com ela, mas não sobre Percy. Ela sabia que ambos não se davam bem.

— Sobre…?

— Ah, aquele lance de nós sermos os melhores amigos que ela já teve, e que nós tínhamos que tentar nos dar bem, por ela... — a voz do rapaz sumiu, ao ver a expressão confusa da loira. — Ela... Não falou contigo?

Annabeth negou com a cabeça. Ela ia complementar, mas foi interrompida por toques na porta de madeira. Ambos jovens se entreolharam.

— Já deu o tempo, podem sair. — Thalia anunciou do outro lado, enquanto Percy pegou na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Eles saíram da pequena copa, mas a menina se sentia um cachorro com o rabo entre as pernas. Sua mente subitamente focou nos amigos do lado de fora. Será que achavam que eles tinham ficado lá dentro? Esperava que não. Odiava que as pessoas pensassem nela desse jeito, com outras.

O grupo continuava igual, exceto que, agora, a maioria estava prestando atenção no filme que passava na televisão. Nico virou-se para observá-los quando ela, Thalia e Percy adentraram o recinto da sala de estar.

— Até que enfim esse casal saiu do armário! — declarou, fazendo um gesto exacerbado com os braços. Will lutou contra a risada que dava para não cuspir o refrigerante que tinha acabado de beber.

— Chega com as piadas gays, Nico. — Thalia riu e bagunçou o cabelo do garoto ao passar por ele.

Annabeth se sentou em seu lugar, na poltrona atrás de Piper. A morena tocou a perna da amiga, sem se mexer demais, para não chamar atenção de ninguém. A loira abaixou a cabeça até a altura da amiga. Ela pode ouvir um discreto _“tudo bem?“,_ ao qual respondeu com um aceno e um sorriso ainda mais discretos que a pergunta.

Então Thalia queria que Percy e Annabeth fossem mais próximos. Talvez não amigos, mas pessoas que se toleram. Fazia perfeito sentido, ela apenas não entendia o _timing_ da questão. Tampouco entendia por que Thalia não falou com ela também. Quer dizer, era tão capaz quanto Jackson de tentar abandonar rivalidades para um bem comum.

A loira sentiu o coração aquecer. Thalia também queria ser mais amiga dela, afinal de contas. Não era um plano unilateral. Ela olhou a garota do outro lado da roda, perto de Percy e Jason. Ela ria de alguma cena aleatória do filme, e Annie sorriu com a cena. 

Poucos minutos depois, o filme tinha acabado e a reunião do grupo já estava com clima de final. Nico ofereceu carona para os que não eram residentes na casa dos Grace, já que estava tarde e não se sentia confortável deixando Piper e Annie pegarem Uber sozinhas naquela hora da noite.

Annabeth se sentiu menos desconfortável do que achou que se sentiria quando se sentou do lado de Percy no assento de trás. Ela podia perceber Piper encarando-a durante a viagem, esperando um pedido de socorro, mas ela não sentia necessidade de um plano B. Percy e ela estavam em um lugar um pouco mais positivo que se ignorando. E ela esperava que essa situação melhorasse também. Não queria mais estresse na sua vida.

Quando chegou em casa, lutou para permanecer acordada até de madrugada. Queria muito encontrar o pai.

Hoje tinha sido um dia importante para ele. Quando Nico soube a situação de Annabeth, pensou sozinho sobre o bem estar financeiro dos Chase, já que a única que ganhava salário da casa os havia abandonado. Por sorte, o pai de Will era dono de uma cafeteria 24hrs, e procurava por funcionários que trabalhassem durante os turnos da madrugada. Nico prontamente fez alguns combinados com o namorado. Frederick sabia que era aceitar esmola, de um jeito ou de outro, até porque o salário que estava sendo oferecido era alto demais, até mesmo para o _graveyard shift._ Mas não estava em posição de recusar.

As semanas que passaram foram de intensa preparação psicológica para o pai de Annabeth. Ele ainda tinha muita dificuldade em sair de casa e fazer coisas fora da zona de conforto, por causa dos problemas que enfrentava há mais de uma década. Mas ele já tinha estado melhorando em suas primeiras consultas com psicólogo, e um intensivo preparatório com seu terapeuta o havia deixado apto para ir trabalhar, pela primeira vez. Pelo menos, o mais apto que podia estar tendo em conta as circunstâncias.

Annabeth queria perguntar como tinha sido o emprego. Se trabalhava com mais alguém. Se estava sentindo alguma coisa. Estava ansiosa por saber dos detalhes. Afinal, era um dos primeiros passos para a superação do furacão Athena.

Frederick mal teve um segundo de paz quando chegou em casa. Annabeth até se sentiu mal por sufocá-lo assim, mas não conseguia evitar a euforia.

— Foi ótimo. — disse, com um sorriso singelo no rosto. O único tipo que ele sabia usar, mas o tipo que sua filha amava ver. — O horário tem bem pouca gente, mais caminhoneiros que passam por aqui. Então, eu não tive nenhuma crise hoje.

— Eu fico tão feliz, pai. — disse segurando a mão grande e ossuda do homem entre as suas — É só você nesse turno?

— Não, há outro rapaz. Mas ele fica nos fundos fazendo inventário, eu mal tenho contato. — respondeu, sério. Era um tema delicado.

— Ah, isso- isso é ótimo! — a loira gaguejou, observando os cabelos loiros do pai presos dentro do boné bege, que usava apesar de ainda estar escuro lá fora, por ser parte do uniforme da cafeteria. — Eu estou muito orgulhosa. De verdade.

Annabeth observou o pai abrir o maior sorriso que vira em todos esses anos. Por um momento, até esqueceu sobre Athena. Ainda sentia o peito arder toda vez que lembrava dela, mas parte dela se encheu de esperança.

E então ela conseguiu dormir facilmente naquela noite, pela primeira vez naquele mês. Sem mal-estar, sem insônia, sem pesadelos.


End file.
